Will You Hold My Hand?
by spark4451
Summary: Kurt, tired of the way he's being treated, takes matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, this story is actually from a prompt from the Glee Angst meme. The prompt is rather, lengthy, so I won't post it here. However, if you'd like to read it just message me or tumblr me or whatever you'd like. I hope you guys like it!

**Warning: **This chapter contains trigger warning, attempted suicide, and homophobia. Please, read at your own risk.

**Spoilers: **Though this story is AU, there are some spoilers from early season 2.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

0o0o0o0o0

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was tired. He was so fucking tired of everything going on in his life. He was tired of everything going on in the world. He had so many bruises on his body from constantly being pushed into locker, walls, and people, that he could barely even see the natural color of his skin. Every day when he would arrive home, his head would be pounding from the stress and unshed tears.

So you can't exactly blame him for snatching his presentation boards and stomping out of that stupid boys meeting. Did Artie, and the others, really see him as so much of a girl that they thought he wore sparkly gowns? Sure, he considered himself an honorary girl but, what do you expect when any male won't touch him in fear of 'catching the gay'. Like Finn, who couldn't possibly let Kurt scare away Sam with his gayness. Sure, Kurt had some feelings for Sam but, they weren't romantic. Kurt wanted a guy friend. Because, believe it or not, Kurt is a guy. However, he's stuck being treated like a girl because girls are the only ones that actually come within breathing distance of him. At least the girls treated him like somewhat of a human being.

Though not anymore, not after the whole religion week. Everyone has been distancing themselves from him since he told them he was atheist. So what if he doesn't believe in a man floating in the clouds? Does that really make him less of a person? Well, apparently it does, because everyone else looks at him like he's going to burn in hell or end up in a ditch somewhere because he didn't pray over his bread. Everyone just seemed to have forgotten about the fact that his father, the only family he had left, was in the hospital in a fucking coma. All they seemed to care about was whether or not he was going to eternal damnation. Maybe he needed a friend? Maybe he needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Mercedes certainly didn't do that.

Oh, Mercedes. Kurt missed their friendship but, then again he didn't. If Mercedes was willing to ostracize him because he had different beliefs than her, how would their friendship work? It wasn't just the religious thing, Mercedes practically ditched him for Quinn after she moved in with the Jones. Kurt can't tell you how many times he'd go over for a sleepover with the girls and end up reading some old copy of vogue in the corner while Mercedes and Quinn had some conversation not including him. So, in all honesty, the grilled cheesus debacle was the final nail into the coffin of their friendship and, right now, Kurt can't bring himself to care.

Why should Kurt care about anyone? It's blatantly obvious that no one cares about him. He's been getting bullied for 2 years now, and no one has stopped to ask if he's okay. Sure, Mr. Schuester gave him a cup of water and a rehearsed speech about caring about his student. But, that didn't mean he actually cared. Hell, he was probably doing it to get closer to Emma, like always.

Somehow, Kurt managed to find his way to his car and drive home without crashing into anyone. He ripped his keys out of the ignition and ran to the door. Through his tears, _when the hell did I start crying?, _Kurt was able to find the right key and unlock the door to his house. He slammed it shut and stomped down the steps to his basement room.

It wasn't until he got to the last step that Kurt realized he wasn't just tired. He was angry. And, you know what, he had a right to be fucking angry. He couldn't go a day without adding a new bruise to the collection he had going on his stomach, chest and back. He couldn't walk to feet with out someone shouting, "Fag", "Homo", or "Lady face". He couldn't leave school in the same outfit he wore that morning because, he was slushied at least twice a day. He couldn't open his locker without some sort of note falling out with some form of message filled with hatred and ink splotches.

And the worst part of all this? No one noticed. Well, actually they noticed. There were always students around or Jacob with his camera when these thing happened. They all saw it, they all heard, they just didn't do a damn thing about it. Most of the time they spurred it on. Everyone made a game of him. A game that he would never win.

And then he saw them. Sitting on his desk, next to his sewing machine, looking innocent with a little reflection from the sun streaming through his basement window. His sewing scissors. He tilted his head to the side, and walked over to his desk, picking them up. There wasn't anything special about them, but their could be. This could be Kurt's ticket to freedom, no more bullies, no more hate, no more feelings. Just darkness.

Kurt walked into bathroom and looked into the mirror. His face was streaked with his tears, and his eyes were red and puffy. He set the scissors down on the counter, closed his eyes, and took off his shirt. When he opened his eyes, the first thing Kurt saw were his ribs. They were poking through his skin due to his lack of eating for the past few months. Then, Kurt saw the bruises. Some of the older ones were yellow and green, then there were the darker blue and black ones. He was hideous.

Kurt grabbed some red lipstick from his Rachel Berry makeover kit that he kept under his sink and took the cap off. He threw the cap somewhere near the trash can and brought the lipstick to the mirror. 10 seconds later the words 'I tried' were on the mirror in bright red. Kurt didn't even take the time to look over the words. He stumbled over to the bathtub, with the scissors in his hand and sat down inside.

Without thinking, he dragged the blade down each wrist. When he was done, he started shaking and dropped the scissors somewhere in the tub. After a few seconds of his wrists burning, the pain started to go away. Kurt closed his eyes and let his head fall. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a door slam open and a cry of "Kurt!"

Kurt doesn't care. Kurt was tired.

**Love, hate? Review!**

**Next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh my goodness you guys! Thank you so much for all of the favorites and subscriptions to this story! I can only hope I keep you all interested long enough to stay with me. Someone asked how Blaine was going to work into this story. The first chapter was set at the beginning of Never Been Kissed, instead of going to Dalton, Kurt goes home. Blaine will come into the story but, it will be a few chapters. Each chapter will probably switch POV, so you can see the reactions and thoughts of other characters as they deal with guilt and realization that they basically abandoned Kurt. Also, Burt and Carole are not together in this story and, Finn will probably be written a little homophobic since he never bothered to get close to Kurt. One more thing! Puck is written kinda douche-baggy in this chapter but, he gets better. You must remember, he is the one that dismissed Kurt's ideas in 'll also have more angry!Kurt...because, I like angry Kurt. SO! Let's see how Burt is doing, shall we?

**Warnings: **Same warnings as chapter 1. I'd also like to point out that this story will not be happines and rainbows, nor will it support Kurtcedes or HummelBerry. No ship bashing, this is just how the story is written.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How are ya doing there, Burt?"

Burt looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk to see Kevin standing at the door of his office. Kevin and him had been highschool buddies together and, he was the closest thing Burt had to a brother. So, like any brother, Kevin had been checking up on him all day. Hell, the only one that was in the hospital more than him was Kurt, and that's because Kurt wouldn't leave until Burt could form coherent sentences.

"I'm doing good Kevin. Just, taking inventory" Burt replied, while organizing a few papers and stretching his arms a little. His doctor had told him to take it easy and reccomended staying at home but, Burt couldn't leave the garage any longer than he already had. Even if he couldn't work on the cars themselves, he could at least get some paper work out of the way.

"Well, it's been a pretty slow day. So I say we head home. Besides, I know Kurt wouldn't want you working any longer than you already are." Kevin said, with a smile. He had heard all about Kurt's over protectiveness when it came to Burt, espeacially after the heart attack.

Burt sighed, then looked around at the papers on his desk. He was pretty much done with all the inventory and, Kevin had a point about Kurt wanting him home as soon as possible.

"Alright. Will you lock up for me Kevin?"

"Sure Burt. Get some rest and tell Kurt I said Hi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Burt stood up from his chair, and walked out of his office towards the exit. Once he was in his truck, Burt started driving home. With his Mellancamp CD lightly playing in the background, Burt looked out at the passing scenery. Eventually he arrived home and, Burt could tell something was wrong.

Kurt's navigator was parked in the driveway, crookedly, and the door wasn't closed all the way. First of all, his son shouldn't have even been home because he had that Glee club today. Secondly, Kurt drove with perfection and precision. Getting out of his truck, Burt walked towards his sons car and noticed a book blocking the door from closing. Form the looks of it, the door had been slammed but was stopped by Kurt's chemistry book.

Puzzled, because Kurt was usually careful with his car, Burt walked to the door of the house to find it unlocked. Stepping into the home, Burt looked around. Nothing seemed out of place but, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Kurt?" Burt called out. Only to receive no answer. _Maybe he's sleeping_ thought Burt. Still, he walked to the basement door and began descending the steps. Once he was in the room, a metallic scent filled his nose and he cringed from it. Noticing the closed bathroom door, Burt quickly walked to the bathroom door and threw it open.

Burt was met with the sight of his son, laying the bathtub, covered in bruises and blood.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled, and ran to his sons side. He went to grab his hand but, stopped himself when he noticed the amount of blood pouring form his wrists.

"Oh god. Oh god, no. Kurt wake up!" Burt cried, hot tears started pouring down his face as he stared at Kurt's paleing face. Once common sense kicked back in, Burt tore his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 911.

"_911 What's your emergency?"_

"My son, please you have to help! There's so much blood!" Burt exclaimed trough his sobs. It was a miracle that the operator could understand him.

"_Calm down sir, I need you to tell me what you're address is so we can send help." _

Burt told the operator his address then hung up the phone. Walking over to Kurt's towel rack, Burt grabbed two towels and tied them around his sons wrist in hopes that he could help keep his son from slipping any farther than he already had.

Grabbing Kurt's hand, not caring about the blood, Burt gently squeezed.

"I squeezed your hand Kurt. Please...please do the same for me" he said through his tears. Why would Kurt do this? What happened to make him think this was the only way? A reflection in the faucet of Kurt's bathtub caught Burt's eye. It looked like the mirror but was covered in something red, not blood.

Turning around, Burt noticed the mirror of his sons bathroom for the first time. In bright red the words "I Tried" staredback at him. More tears started pouring down his face and wow, Burt didn't even think that was possible right now.

In the distance Burt heard the tell tale sirens of the ambulance and, a ew minutes later medics burst through the door to the bathroom and Burt was pushed to the far end so the medics had enough space to work on his son.

_I tried, his son wrote...I failed _Burt thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as he walked into Glee club that afternoon. Looking at all of the kids in the room he smiled. Someone was missing though...

"Where's Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked once he noticed his absence. Will had been paying a little more attention to Kurt after the meeting in his office.

"We sent him to spy on the garglers. He was trying to get us to wear sequins and shit for the mash-up thing" Puck said, lounging in his chair behind Santana.

"The Warblers, Puck. And why would you do that? I'm sure Kurt had some great ideas" Mercedes intervened.

"Chill out, Aretha. It's not like he's actually going to do it. He's probably at home stress baking or something."

"Guys, calm down. Puck, why would you dismiss Kurt like that?" Mr. Schue said.

"It's not Puck's fault, Mr. Schue. None of us wanted to do any of Kurt's ideas" Artie said from his spot in the first row.

"Yeah his ideas were like, super gay. I don't want to look like Kurt while singing a girls song. That's just to much Mr. Schue. I'm sure he's fine." Finn added, from where he sitting next to Rachel.

"You guys were pretty harsh. You didn't have to smack Kurt's ideas down like the hand of God." came Sam's voice from his spot in the 2nd row.

"Hand of God? Interesting choice of words to use when talking about the atheist." Quinn quipped from her spot next to him.

Mr. Schue listened to what everyone was saying, with a look of astonishment and dissapointment on his face. How could these kids say those tings about Kurt? What happened to being a team? That was the whole point of this club anyway. Aceptance for all.

"Everybody, stop. I'm really dissapointed in all of you. Ow could you treat Kurt like that? He's your teammate. I'm glad he went home, he probably needed some time away from all of you. I want everyone to apologize to Kurt when he comes back."

A series of sighs filled the room.

"Fine Mr. Schue. We'll apologize to Princess for hurting his feelings." Puck said with a roll of his eyes.

"Good Puckerman. Now, everyone get into your groups. I want to see your performances soon!" Mr. Schue exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Burt sat in the waiting room of the hospital. His clothes and hands were covered with dried blood. Burt couldn't even look at himself. The thought that the blood came form Kurt, his only son and the only true family he had left, sickened Burt. People kept running in and out of the doors to the rooms and, every time the door opened Burt would get a little tightness in his chest in hopes that it was one of Kurt's doctors there to tell him that his son was okay. Sadly, no one came.

"Burt!" Burt looked up from his feet to see Kevin running over to him.

"I just got your call Burt. Oh my god, is Kurt okay? What happened? All you said was that he was in the hospital. Burt, what's going on?' Kevin said all of this in one big breath. Burt indicated for him to sit down and that's when Kevin noticed all of the blood.

"Jesus Christ, Burt. Where did all of that blood come from? Is it Kurt's? Burt talk to me!"

"I went home, and his car was in the driveway...the door was open and it was parked crookedly. I went into the house and down to his room and all I could smell was blood. I walked into the bathroom and...oh god, Kevin it was terrible" Burt relayed the events of finding his son but, couldn't finish without crying again. "There was blood everywhere Kevin, he was in the bathtub with a pair of scissors sitting on his stoamch and, his wrists were cut so deep"

Kevin couldn't believe what Burt had just told him. Kurt had tried to kill himself? That just didn't make sense. Kurt was such a happy kid and, he cared about his father to much to ever do something like this. Kurt wouldn't leave his father all alone in this. Kevin looked over and saw Burt's red rimmed eyes and the new tears falling down. His eyes followed Burt's arms and he looked at the obscene amount of blood he was covered in.

"Mr. Hummel?" Burt and Kevin looked up to see a nurse standing above them with a clipboard in her arm.

"Yes?" Burt replied.

"Something happened to your son...I need you to follow me."

**Well there you have it! **

**Chapter 2!**

**Love, Hate? Review**

**Chapter 3 coming soon to a computer near you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh my lordy! Thank you so much for all of the love I've gotten on this fic! Speacial shoutout to SJR, Who is the prompter for this literature child. I'm glad you're all enjoying it! One quick thing though, updates will probably not be this frequent forever, I've just been so inspired that I want to cuddle my lap top and write all day. Sadly, I have school work...those damn teachers trying to give me a future. Anway, on to chapter 3!

**Warning: **Same warnings as Chapter 1&2, nothing to graphic happens in this chapter though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

Burt sat down in the white and sterile office of the doctor helping his son. After the nurse was able to calm Kevin down and, keep him in the waiting room, she led Burt through the double doors towards the back of the hospital. 100's of scenarios were running through Burt's mind from what the nurse said. What else could be wrong?

Burt was jolted from his thoughts when the door to the office opened and a middle aged woman stepped inside. She was wearing a bright white doctors coat and briskly walked over to her desk. Sitting down, she opened a file sitting a top her desk and finally glanced up at Burt, who was watching her intently.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm Doctor Trunnel. Now, as I'm sure you know, you're son has attempted to take his life. Luckily, you called us in time so we were able to save him" At this, Burt breathed a sigh of relief. His son was saved, thank heveans. However, Doctor Trunnel didn't seem relieved by this, in fact her expression grew harder.

"We discovered a number of bruises all over your sons body." Oh yeah...the bruises. Burt had been so occupied with the blood pouring from Kurt's wrist that he didn't think twice about the assortment of bruises along his chest and stomach.

"Some of these bruises are turning yellow and green, showing us they are old. However, many of them are dark blue and even black. Which means that your son has been hit and abused in the same places over and over again." Someone has been hitting his son? Who? They're probably the reason that Kurt was laying in that bathtub. Whoever they are better be on a train to someplace far, far away.

"Now, the hospital cannot accuse you of anything but, we are going to have to question Kurt as soon as he wakes up. Mr. Hummel, have you been beating your child?"

"What! No! No, I would never do that!" Burt quickly defended, how on earth could someone think he beat on Kurt? Kurt was the closest thing Burt had of Elizabeth hell, Kurt was sometimes like Burt's parents with the way he cared for Burt.

"Please calm down, Mr. Hummel. Like I said, we are not accusing you of anything. However, we need to find out where those bruises came from. Whoever caused them could be the reason that Kurt did this to himself. Is Kurt in a relationship? Is there anyone at school who he would have confided in about this?" Dr. Trunnel asked, her expression softening once she could see the caring on Burt's face.

"Well, Kurt has these two friends...Mercedes and Rachel. I haven't seen them over for a while but, I'm sure if anyont knows something it'd be them" Burt said, after thinking for a minute. Mercedes and Kurt used to be pretty close if Burt remembers correctly.

"Well, I need you to get in contact with them as soon as possible. Also, I have hear the items we found on Kurt's person. His jeans were ruined from the amount of blood but, we did save his phone and car keys from his pockets." Dr. Trunnel said, while handing Burt a plastic bag, filled with said items, from behind her desk. "Please, if you can, bring anyone who might be able to help to my office."

Burt nodded, while grabbing hold of the bag. This was all just, to much to take. And, he still hadn't even seen Kurt.

"Can...can I see him?" Burt asked

"Of course, I must warn you though, he is extremely tired form the blood loss and the medication we have him on. Try not to disturb him, he'll need his rest so he can get better faster." Dr. Trunnel replied, while leading Burt out of her office and down the hall to Kurt's room. "I'll leave you here, I'm very sorry for everything that's happened Mr. Hummel" and, with that the Doctor walked away.

Opening the door and stepping into Kurt's room, Burt took a look at his son and his heart broke into pieces. His son was lying on the whit hospital bed, with his arms bandaged, his eyes closed, and his skins almost as white as everything in the room. His eyes were sunken in and closed.

"Kurt...why?"

Burt walked over to his sons bed and, sat down next to him. Her grasped his hand and, started stroking the back of it with his thumb. A few seconds later, Kevin came through the door to Kurt's room.

"Burt...how's he doing?" Kevin asked

"I...don't know. He's alive but, if he tried to do this he can't be living that well" Was Burt's response. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Burt let go of Kurt's hand and opened the plastic bag the Doctor had given him.

"What's that?"

"Kurt's phone and car keys...they found them in the pockets of his jeans. I'm going to call some of his friends, the doctors said they found some bruising. Most likely from abuse." Burt said. He trusted Kevin with this information and knew he wouldn't judge.

"I'll head home then. Keep me updated and, when he wakes up call me so I can come down here as ast as possible" And with that, Kevin was out the door.

Burt sighed and pulled Kurt's phone out of the bag. Scrolling through the contacts, Burt pressed the button to call Mercedes, then held the phone to his ear praying for answers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aw hell to the no, Rachel. You are not going to get the solo in this like you do in everything else!" Mercedes exclaimed. Her and Rachel were in an argument as to who would get the solo in the mash-up number against the boys.

"I'm sorry Mercedes but, my voice just fits this song perfectly! If you want to win, you'll give me the solo. You're wonderful on background vocals though, you give my voice an extra shine to it!" Rachel argued back.

Just as Mercedes was about to make a retort, her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Kurt calling. _He probaably just wants to complain about being in the boys group again_ Mercedes thought. _I've got my own problems, white boy. You can wait _and with that, Mercedes hit the ignore button and stuck her phone back into her pocket.

"Now listen here Berry!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Burt listened to the phone ring and, eventually go to voicemail.

"_Hey ya'll! This is Mercedes, can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message!"_

"Mercedes, Hi. It's Burt, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. Something happened to Kurt."

Burt hung up the phone and, started scrolling through the contacts list again. He found Rachel Berry's number and hit the call button. Hoping that someone would answer this time. Glanceing over at Kurt, Burt fealt tears start to fall from his eyes again. He just wanted to know who hurt his son, he wanted to make this better.

_Why didn't I notice anything? _He thought. Sure, Kurt had been a little distant lately but, Burt just figured it was from the scare of the heart attack. There was that one day he was limping but, Kurt said he just fell during Glee club. Was Burt really that disconnected from his son that he didn't notice something was wrong? Burt felt terrible, how could he not see the obvious pain his son was going through? How could he have let it go on this long?

"_Kurt! I'm so glad you called..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel Berry knew she was right, she was always right. No matter what Mercedes said, her voice was perfect for this song. Rachel's voice was always perfect, her dads didn't pay for 12 years of vocal lessons for nothing.

"Mercedes, I think it would be best if you just calmed down and let me have the solo." Rachel tried to reason with Mercedes. Currently, they were both in the choir room along with the rest of their group, still argueing over who would get the solo in the mash up performance. They had decided on a mash up of Start Me Up and Living On A Prayer, two songs that would do wonders for her voice.

"You get every single solo in here Berry! I'm tired of being in the background."

"God Mercedes, calm down. It's just one performance. Let man hands have the solo. At least then we know we'll win" Santana said form her spot next to Britney on the risers.

"See Mercedes! Everyone else agrees that I am perf-" as Rachel was talking 'Single Ladies' started playing from her pocket. "Oh! That's Kurt's ringtone! I'm sure he'll agree that I deserve the solo!"

Rachel snatched her phone out of her pocket and pressed the answer button.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you called! Mercedes and I were just discussing who would be best suited for the solo in our Mash up competition. You, of all people, I'm sure will agree with me that I am destined to have this solo!" Rachel spoke into the phone. Everyone else looked on as she said all of this in one breath.

"_Rachel, it's not Kurt. It's Mr. Hummel"_

"Mr. Hummel? Why are you calling on Kurt's phone?"

"_Something...something happened to Kurt, Rachel. I know you and Mercedes used to be pretty close to him. I tried to call her but, she didn't answer."_

"Mr. Hummel. What's wrong with Kurt?" By this point, everyone in the choir room became aware that something was wrong.

"_It's to much to explain over the phone. Could you and some of Kurt's friends come down to Lima Memorial?"_

"Sure Mr. Hummel, we'll head down there now." Rachel said, then hung up the phone. She looked around at the group of girls watching her intently.

"What happened to my dolphin?" Brittany spoke, in a small scared voice.

"I don't know but, Mr. Hummel told me to get Kurt's friends and go down to Lima Memorial. I think it best if Mercedes and I were the only ones to go."

"I want to see my dolphin too! I need to make sure he's okay!" Rachel took a second to think, and decided it best if Brittany came along, rather than have to deal with an angry Santana later.

"Very well, Brittany. I'll go tell Mr. Schue that something came up and we must leave."

"If Britts is going, I'm going too." Santana said. Of course, Rachel should have known Santana would insist on coming if Brittany was going.

"I'm coming too!" Quinn and Tina said, at the same time. At that moment, Mr. Schue and the boys group entered the room laughing. Puck looked at the girls and noticed the sad expressions on their faces.

"Who died?" Puck said with a snort, god girls could be so emotional sometimes.

"I just got a call from Mr. Hummel. Kurt's in the hospital, we were just about to find Mr. Schue and inform him that we would be leaving early so we could go see Kurt." Rachel huffed with indignation.

"Wait, Kurt's in the hospital? What happened?" spoke Sam from his spot in the group of boys.

"That's why we're going to the hospital, guppy lips" Santana quipped.

"Well, why don't we all go. I'm sure Kurt could use the support." Mr. Schue stated. He looked around at all of his students and, noticed that some of the boys seemed a tad uncomfortable with the idea of going. "Something wrong guys?"

"Kurt's probably going to bitch at us for telling him to leave during the group meeting earlier. And, I'm really not in the mood for a guilt trip." Puck said from the back of the group.

"Too bad Puckerman, you're going. This will be the perfect oppurtunity for you all to apologize for the way you treated him earlier. I can't believe that your teammate is in the hospital and all you care about is yourself." Mr. Schue was appalled at what he was hearing. Sure, Puck and Kurt had never been the best of friends but he honestly thought that they had come to some sort of aqcuatanceship once Puck had joined Glee club.

"Fine, Mr. Schue." Puck sighed.

"Good, now everybody find someone to ride with. We're going to Lima Memorial"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Burt was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Rachel and Kurt's friends to show up. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had left his sons room but, he couldn't be in there anymore. Burt couldn't sit and watch his son lifeless on the hospital bed, with his wrists bandaged where he drug a blade down them in an attempt to end his life.

Burt honestly didn't know if he'd ever get the image of his son, bloody and bruised, laying in a bathtub out of his head. Whenever he closed his eyes, that was all Burt could see. It made him sick to his stomach. Even worse, he hadn't had a chance to change his clothes or was Kurt's blood from his hands and arms.

"Mr. Hummel!" Burt looked up to see a group of kids, led by a man in a sweater vest, heading towards him. They all stopped in their tracks once they saw the amount of blood on Burt.

"Oh my god...is that, is that Kurt's blood?" a girl, who's voice he recognized to be Rachels, asked. Burt could only nod and look back towards the floor.

Everyones face, including Puck's, paled once they realized the seriousness of the situation. Kurt didn't just fall and break his leg, something much more dire had occurred.

"What's wrong with my dolphin, Mr. Hummel?" Brittany asked.

"It'd be better if we went somewhere, more private. Lets head back to Kurt's room" Burt stood up and started leading the way through the double doors.

"Hey! That's to many visitors! Only four at a time!" A nurse said as they were about to enter the hallway to Kurt's room.

"It'll only be for a few minutes, besides, most of them will be out in the hall after I finsih talking to them" Burt said in a tone that meant he wasn't taking no for an answer. He had alreafy been through enough, right now these kids might be able to help him understand why Kurt did this. He wasn't going to pass this oppurtunity up. Eventually, the nurse let them pass and the group ended up outside Kurt's room.

"Now, you guys have to keep it down. Kurt is extremely tired, try not to bother him." Burt said. Everyone noded and he led them into the room. Somehow, they all fit into the tiny hospital room and everyone took their time to look at Kurt.

"What happened to his wrists? They're the only thing bandaged." Finn said. Everyone tore their eyes form the paleness of Kurt's face and sunken eyes to look at his wrists. It was then that they noticed the bandages.

"Kurt...Kurt tried to kill himself." A series of gasps filled the room and, a few of the girls started crying, none more than Rachel who seemed to be putting on a show rather than actually being upset about the state that Kurt was in.

A chorus of "What!", "Why?", and "Dolphin" filled the room. Burt tried to get everyone to calm down and explain everything but, in the end everyone began topping eachother and the room was full of noise. A rustling of the bed sheets caught their attention and they turned their heads to see Kurt blinking aboout his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"...What the fuck are you doing here..."

**Love, Hate? Review!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this tory as much as I am!**

**Chapter 4...it's coming**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Happy Birthday! Or Happy Unbirthday! Whatever today is for you, I hope it's happy! Once again, I'm blown away by all of the reviews and subscription alerts I've received for this story. Thank you so much. I used a Chris Colfer quote for one of the characters in this chapter, let me know if you find it, I'll give you a cookie or something. I would like to point at that, in this chapter, Mercedes religious views may seem a little judgemental. I can assure you that, I have no problem with any religion and I actually think they're all beautiful in their own way. Well, Kurt is awake in this chapter...and he's not happy.

**Warnings: **There will be swearing in this chapter, Kurt has quite the pottymouth. Other than that, just the same warnings as the previous chapters apply.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt was...well he's not sure what was happening. He was floating but, then again he wasn't. All he could see was an endless black darkness and, all he could feel was the air around him. After a few minutes of, floating kinda, Kurt could hear muffled voices. Voices that sounded eerily familiar. _Is that...Rachel? _Kurt thought when he heard her voice, What is Rachel doing in this black abyss? God, you'd think he'd be able to get some time away from her. That's when Kurt heard more voices, _who else is here? _In the distance, he could make out blurry white shapes. Moving what he thought was his arm, Kurt attempted to reach out and touch the blobs. They were getting bigger, and bigger until Kurt realized his eyes were opening. After a second or two of adjusting to the light, Kurt could clearly make out every member of New Directions and, realized they were yelling and crying. _Why the fuck are they crying? I'm the one in the damn hospital bed. _Apparently, his stirring had alerted some of the people in the room because, a few seconds later he heard someone utter "Kurt?"

"...What the fuck are you doing here..." Was the first thing that Kurt thought to say. Apparently, that shocked a few of the peopple occupying the room because suddenly they were all looking at him like he had grown two heads and a horn.

"You're dad called and told me you were in the hospital. As one of your best friends Kurt, I thought it best that we all came down here to see how you were. We didn't expect it to be this bad, Kurt why would you try to kill yourself?" Rachel chirped from her spot in front of his bed. He could see that she had been crying, _How much of that was real and how much was a show, Berry?_

"Goddamn, do you ever stop talking? Maybe I tried to kill myself so I didn't have to hear your voice 24/7."

"Now, Kurt, I know you're upset. I'm upset too, as you're best friend how could I have not seen the signs? I promise I'll do better! Perhaps if I sang to you it would make you feel better, would you like that Kurt? I have such a huge repoit-"

"What the fuck Berry! Did you not just here me? Stop talking all the fucking time. And calling yourself my best friend? What in the world made you think that? Why are you even making this about you? It's not your fault, I'm the one who took a pair of scissors and dragged them down my wrist. Now, please, get the fuck out of here. I'm tired of looking at your nose."

All of New Directions were staring at Kurt in shock. Rachel had, once again, began crying and stomped out of the room. Finn followed her but, not without shooting Kurt a dirty look. Kurt honestly didn't care though, why shoould he? Why do they all give a damn about him know?

"Kurt, man, that was kind of harsh. Berry was just trying to help." Puck said.

"Oh, that's nice. You calling someone harsh because of a few words. I seem to remember every morning trying to fucking duck in the bushes because you would throw me into the dumpsters. I remember having to throw away my $300 coat because you and your idiot friends decided to throw fucking **pee ** balloons at me. So, sorry if I'm a little upset."

"Woah Kurt, it wasn't like that man! We were just, you know, having fun." Puck tried to reason, one glance over at Burt however told him that he'd be lucky to make it out of this hospital room alive.

"Oh yeah Puckerman, that was so much fun for me. Who wouldn't want to wash corn syrup and red dye #5 out of the hair? Could you all please just leave, I'm tired." When some of the kids hesitated, Burt decided to step in.

"I think it would be best if you guys left but, please come back soon. I still have some things I want to talk to you about."

"What the fuck could you have to talk to them about? They don't even notice me anymore, hell I bet they wouldn't have even blinked an eye when I didn't show up to Glee rehearsal."

"Kurt, how could you say something like that? We're all your friends, I know we've been a little distant but we still care about you" Mercedes said.

"Like hell you do! Fuck, you fucking left me for Quinn after I agreed with Sue that you needed to lose a few pounds. Not because I didn't like the way you looked but, because I actually gave a damn about your health. But, god fucking forbid you put the tater tots down and actually go for a run. Then, when I needed a friend the most, you left me because I didn't believe in God. What kind of friend that cares about someone does that Mercedes? Oh, and how about I bring up the tim you threw a rock through my windshield? You knew how much I loved that car and, because I didn't return feelings for you, you decided to throw a **motherfucking **rock through my windshield." Mercedes sat, stunned at what had just came from Kurt's mouth.

"Wait...you threw the rock through his windshield?" Burt asked. That means Kurt lied about what happened to his car. Hell, after everything that coming to light right now, Burt's not surprised Kurt lied about a few things.

"Yeah.." Mercedes replied meekly, still absorbing everything that had just happened.

"Why don't we all leave. Kurt, I hope you feel better and Burt, I'm sorry for everything that has happened." Mr. Schue said as he began directing his kids out of the room.

"Kurt, we need to have a talk..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mercedes left the hospital, deeply considering everything that Kurt had said. Had she really been that bad of a friend to him? Sure, her and Kurt hadn't been as tight as they were last year but, they were still good friends. Right? I mean, of course they hadn't actually had a conversation since she had convinvced him to go to church and Kurt had been a little to himself lately but, Mercedes seriously thought thats just how Kurt was acting.

Maybe Mercedes wasn't such a good friend after all. Didn't she ignore the call from his phone because she was having another solo fight with Rachel? Well, how could Mercedes have known that Kurt was going to try andd kill himself? In a way, it's Kurt's fault. If Kurt hadn't of been so distant and bitchy during the religious week maybe they wouldn't have this problem. Yeah, Kurt was an athiest but, her and Quinn were only trying to help.

Mercedes was honestly shocked when Kurt agreed to go to church with her, it was obvious that he didn't feel comfortable there. He had been stiff, pale, and tense throughout the entire sermon. And, as soon as it was over, Kurt bolted to the car like just sitting in the pews had burned him. Maybe if Kurt would have just accepted God into his heart he wouldn't have tried to do this.

Once Mercedes was outside of the hospital, she realized that Rachel, who was her ride, was probably going to be in the hospital crying into Finns shoulder for a while. Looking around she saw that the glee members had left and she was there alone. Pulling out her phone to call her mom, she saw it on the screen.

_1 missed call from Kurt Hummel_

It wasn't until the first drop of wate hit her phone that Mercedes realized she was crying because, she really was a terrible friend.

0o0o0o0o0o

Burt couldn't handle this. He really couldn't handle this. After everything that Kurt had said about his friends while they were in the room, Burt couldn't believe that he ahd been so blind. Kids have been throwing his son into dumpsters? How in the hell did Burt miss that? Sure, Kurt often came home wearing a different outfit than the one he started in but, Burt figured that was just how Kurt liked to go through the day. Like those people on television who changed their outfits every hour.

"Kurt, we need to have a talk"

"Not right now dad, I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired." Kurt said, his eyes drifting closed as he relaxed into the bed.

"No Kurt, you need to tell me everything that Puckerman kid and his friends have been doing to you. The doctor found the bruises on you and needs answers and, don't tell me you fell. It's pretty obvious that something is happeneing at school."

"Of course something is happeneing at school Dad. I'm the only out gay kid in Lima and I go to a school full of neanderthal jocks. How could you not realize something was going on?" Kurt had a point there...Burt did miss a lot of this.

"Well, I'm listening now Kurt. I want to know everything that's been going on and, I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you." Kurt looked at his dad and, felt his anger ebb away a little.

"Fine. This group of jocks have decided to make my life a living hell,. Except this one guy, Karofsky, he's been way worse than all of them. He pushed me into lockers, that's where the bruises came from. Are you satisfied now? Can I go to sleep?" Burt looked at his son, and he really did look tired. Burt nodded and stood up to leave.

"Dad...I still love you. I'm just...I'm really fucked up right now." Burt turned around and looked at his son.

"I love you too Kurt. There's nothing wrong with you, there's just a whole lot wrong with the world you live in." And with that, Burt closed the door to Kurts room and left. Heading down the hallway, he stopped outside of Dr. Trunnels office and knocked. A soft but firm, _"come in" _was heard and Burt entered her office.

Sitting at the desk, Dr. Trunnel was reading a book with a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She glanced up from the passage she was reading.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel, have a seat. One of my nurses informed me that you had a, rather large group of people in your son's room earlier. Care to explain?"

"Well...I thought they were his friends."

"You thought? Why aren't you certain?"

"Well...Kurt...he. You see doc, he woke up and just started saying all of these horrible things about them. Then I realized that these things were true and that, none of them were actually Kurt's friends because they would have tried to stop this all from happening and I just don't know what to do anymore." at this, Dr. Trunnels eyes softened. She closed her book and took off her glasses, giving Burt her full attention.

"What happened to your son Mr. Hummel?"

"So much...just, so much. People have been throwing him into dumpsters, slamming him into lockers, throwing **pee **balloons at him and god knows what else. I don't know what to do, how could I not have seen any of this? I knew he was going to get bullied for likeing guys and all but, I didn't expect it to be this bad. I'm a terrible father doc." Burt said, his eyes starting to tear up a little.

"You're not a terrible father Burt. Kurt, like mose suicide victims, keep a lot of the harsher bullying from their parents. I feel truly sorry for you and your son and, I hope things start getting better soon. I think it best if Kurt started seeing a therapist. Francis Golten, a good friend of mine, has helped countless victims of bullying and self harm." Dr. Trunnel opened a drawer, pulled out a buisness card for Francis and handed it to Burt.

Burt took the buisness card and stood up from his chair, shooting the doctor a smile

"Thank you Dr. Trunnel." Dr. Trunnel smiled book, put on her glasses, and began reading her book again.

"You can call me Sophia, Mr. Hummel" Burt's smile grew a little and he exited the office.

**Okay, so, I know this chapter is like crazy short, but, I really wanted to give it to you guys.**

**The next chapter is going to deal with each ND member inidividually and their feelings about Kurt's attempted suicide. So, it's going to take me a little while to write it. I promise you guys won't be dissapointed though! (No...that doesn't mean Blaine is coming next chapter.) Also, I'm not quite sure why Dr. Trunnel and Burt started flirting at the end but, you know what, I'm totally shipping Brunnel right now. Let me know how you guys feel about it, okay? Reviews keep me going! Have a wonderful day/night/sleep/car ride!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! How's it going? Once again I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I said it was going to deal with everyones point of views but, it mainly sticks around Puck, Finn, and Artie. I'll be sure you get everybodies opinion eventually though. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Same warnings as chapters 1&2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

Puck was just walking down the hallway, on his was to take a nap, when he heard voices coming from the locker room.

"So, Humel isn't here today. Probably fucking some old guy for those weird ass clothes he wears"

Puck's not usually one to defend princess but, after everything that happened yesterday he's been doing a lot of thinking. People really did treat Hummel like shit, includeing him. The worst part is that Puck could've stopped a lot of the shit that Hummel's been putting up with. Sure, he hadn't thrown Hummel into a garbage can in almost a year but, that doesn't mean other people stopped too. Karofsky has pretty much taken over and, from what Puck had seen, he was going a little to far. That doesn't mean Puck stopped any of it though, which he really should have.

In all honesty, Puck liked Hummel. He didn't have some crush on him, Hummel just kind of grew on Puck. Once you get past that whole ice bitch layer, Hummel is pretty awesome. He's always putting Berry in her place, he can sing like a guy _and _like a girl, and he's pretty funny if you're not the one he's insulting.

Puck didn't mean for what he said to get to Hummel like that. Hummel has been through a lot of shit and always comes out with a bitch stare and walking taller than ever. So, how was Puck supposed to know that Hummel would go home try to kill himself? Hummel is always the strong one compared to everyone else in the group. Really though, if Puck thinks about it, it was only a matter of time before Hummel snapped and did some shit like this. And Puck was to busy trying to impress people he didn't give a fuck about to actually do anything to stop the bullying.

Impressing people, that's what it all boils down to. Why did he spend years throwing Hummel into dumpsters and locking him in Port-a-pottys? Because, he was trying to impress everyone else. Why did Karofsky find the need to throw Hummel into lockers whenever he walked by? To impress his dumb-ass friends that probably couldn't even spell locker. Why did Mr. Schue pretend he actually gave a fuck about everyone in the glee club besides Berry and Frankenteen? To impress that ginger school counseler, Emma.

So, Puck decided he wasn't going to worry about impressing people anymore. That's why he turned around, marched into that fucking locker room, and slammed the door to get everyone attention.

"Lay the fuck off of Hummel." He said, with sterness in his voice.

"What the hell Puckerman? You two butt buddies now?"

"That's probably why the fairy ain't at school! He can't even walk!"

"Yeah Puckerman! Did you run out of old bags to fuck so you turned to the fag? That's pretty low man"

The insults were coming from left and right, Puck could barely contain his anger. But, he certainly wasn't trying to impress anybody when his fist hit Karofsky's jaw.

0o0o0o0o0o

Artie watched Puck storm into the locker room and, knew no good would come from it. Artie knew that Puck was on some serious probabtion after his blow up from when they got called into the Figgins office on account of his community service. Artie really should stop him but, what can he do? He's in a wheel chair and Puck is twice his size, it's best to leave hime alone.

Artie heard what some of the guys said in the locker room. Why Puck was wasting his time trying to get them to stop saying stuff like that about Kurt, Artie didn't understad. Sure, after everything that happened Artie was upset about how Kurt was treated but, could anyhting be changed this late in the game? It's not like the bullies actually cared about Kurt, if anything they'd be dissapointed that Mr. Hummel was able to save Kurt before he died. Artie knew in the end, Kurt was still going to get the short end of the stick no matter what happened. And, that actually upset him a lot.

Like, during the whole Grilled Cheesus week. Kurt was basically left to fend for himself because he didn't share the same beliefs as everyone. Artie knows he should have backed Kurt up. He knows that he should've done something more than just rolling his eyes at everyone elses ignorance and nodding whenever Kurt spoke. But, he was scared. No one knew he was an atheist and, Artie saw what Kurt went through. He didn't want to have that in his life

It really should be no surprise to people that Artie is an atheist. All he ever wanted to do was dance, and God or whoever the hell is up there went and took that away from him. God took his legs away from him, and for what? Becuase he didn't share his firetruck with that Billy kid from the sandbox? Ever since Artie can remember, he's been dancing. There's a photo album under his bed full of pictures from when he would dance in his living room or at his parents parties when he was younger.

In every photograph you can see him smiling, because he's in his element. He's smiling because he just so _damn _happy. You can see his friends and family pointing at him, clapping, laughing, and cheering him on. Everyone thinking the same thing, _he's going to be a dancer and he's going to be amazing_. Well, look at him now. He's stuck in this chair because some asshole decided drink to much and drive to fast.

The worst part of it all is that the man who was driving, came out squeaky fucking clean. Sure, he had to repair the damages on their car but, nothing happened to him. He didn't lose the one thing that meant the world to him. He didn't have to go to the doctor and be told that he would never be able to dance. He didn't cry himself to sleep in a hospital bed because his dreams were just torn out from underneath him.

The only other thing that made him happy was Tina. So, when she cheated on him and left him for Mike over the summer he was crushed. Here was this beacon of light in his light and, once again, it was taken away from him. Maybe Artie did spend a little to much time playing video games but, Tina never actually sat down and talked to him about it. She just showed up one day saying they were over. If she had talked to him, Artie would've told Tina that the reason he plays so many video games is so he can escape. In video games, he can walk, he can be someone he's not, he can be seen as this cool guy from others point of views, even though in real life, he's just a loser.

Artie doesn't believe in God. Artie can't believe in God. If he did, he would spend most of his time asking why everything was taken from him. He would ask why everyone treated Kurt like shit. He would ask why the guy did this to him was allowed to live his life as if nothing ever happened. Artie just had to many question, questions that he knew would never be answered.

With a sigh, Artie bent down to retrieve his calculus book and began wheeling himself to his 3rd period class. He preteneded like he didn't hear the sickening smack of a fist against skin come from the locker room. God can deal with that.

0o0o0o0o0o

Finn opened his locker and began switching out his books for his next class. He grabbed his history book and made his way through the sea of students. He saw Puck up ahead and was about to say hi when Puck turned around and stormed past him, almost knocking him over. _What the hell? _

Finn turned around and watched Puck storm into the locker room and slam the door. Finn walked over to the door and listened. The first thing he heard was Puck telling everyone to lay off Kurt. _That's weird...since when does Puck care about Kurt? _Yeah, Finn was upset about the whole Kurt trying to kill himself thing but, it didn't really affect him.

Kurt's dad and his mom tried that whole dating thing last year but, it didn't work out after the whole bedroom incident. To be honest, Finn was kind of glad. He didn't want Kurt trying to creep on him while he was getting dress and, he didn't like worrying about Kurt watching him. Finn knew Kurt had a crush on him, so why wouldn't he try to get a free show?

"_What the hell Puckerman? You two butt buddies now?" _Finn heard come from the locker room. Wait...were Puck and Kurt togeher? That didn't make sense, Puck loved girls. Hell, he slept with Quinn last year. Maybe Kurt had a crush on Puck now. Maybe thats why he tried to kill himself...because Puck didn't like him back.

But, that couldn't be true, right? Kurt never did anything that big when he had that crush on Finn. Sure, he tried to set their parents up but he didn't try to kill himself. Or, maybe he did? What if Kurt had been doing stuff like this since last year? Finn remembered Rachel telling him stuff about kids cutting their wrists. Was Kurt doing that?

Finn was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone inside the locker room get hit and fall into a group of the lockers. Instead of waiting outside the door, Finn figured it was a good idea to go in and try to break up whatever was going on.

Entering the locker room, Finn saw a blur of limbs and bodies. From what he could tell, Puck was in the middle, throwing his fists at anyone he could reach. Finn tried to pull some of the jocks off of eachother but, he ended up just getting pushed and hit. _I gotta go find Coach Bieste. _Finn thought as he ran from the locker room, down the hall, into the teachers lounge. Coach Bieste was their, eating a chicken and talking to Mr. Schue.

"Coach Bieste! There's a fight going on in the locker room, you need to come. Like, now, dude." Finn yelled, waving his arms around in hopes of making his point.

"Hudson! Slow down, what's going on in the locker room?"

"A fight! Like, a really big fight! I tried to stop it but, I got hit and I figured it'd be better just to come to you because, you get big and scary when you're mad so I was hoping you would stop the fight." Finn said, hoping Bieste understood that they needed to get to the locker room like, 2 minutes ago.

Coach Bieste seemed to understand because, she hopped out of her chair and ran towards the locker room, Finn following closely behind her. She threw open the doors and grabbed the first two boys she could reach.

"PUCKERMAN. KAROFSKY. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_She really does get scary when she's mad...like oh my god I'm scared now. _Finn thought as he watched the fight break up and Puck glare at Karofsky.

"FIGGINS OFFICE. NOW."

0o0o0o0o0o

Puck was pissed. Really fucking pissed. After Bieste pulled him off of Karofsky, she dragged both of them to Figgins office. He had listened to Figgins give a long speech about befriending teammates and how he was sure Puck didn't want to go back to Juvie and, some more stuff that Puck didn't even give a shit about.

In the end, since Puck had been attending all of his classes and his grades had actually been pulled up a little bit, Figgins let them off with a warning. Seeing as how neither of them had any injuries, just a few bruises, they were let go with a slap on the wrist. Figgins sent them home for the rest of the day but, Puck was fine with that.

Puck was pissed because Karofsky and the rest of those idiots were probably going to make Kurt's life even worse when he went back. He was pissed at himself for throwing the first punch and he was pissed at the others for pushing him. Puck was really just pissed at life for right now.

He clambered into his pick-up truck and began driving, he sure as hell didn't want to go home and deal with his mother knowing he got into a fight. So he just started driving, not really caring where he was going.

After about 15 minutes of just looking at the passing Lima scenerey, which was just cornfields and dirt, Puck knew exactly where he wanted to go.

0o0o0o0o

Kurt was so fucking bored. He was stuck in this stupid hospital bed, pretty much staring at the ceiling and walls. The TV only got a few channels, and he really didn't care enough to read a book or something. Besides, holding the book for to long would make his arms and wounds hurt. So, Kurt was left, trying to entertain himself in any way possible. He was in the middle of counting the tiles on the ceiling when the door opened.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Hummel! I'm just here to check your vitals!" Nurse Holt beamed as she walked into his room. Her blonde hair tied up into a bouncy pony tail and her teeth showing in a wide smile. Fuck, she never stopped smiling. She was such a cheery bitch and, Kurt couldn't stand her.

"That's wonderful" Kurt quipped.

"How are you feeling? I hope you are enjoying your time here."

_Enjoying my time here? What the fuck, bitch. Why would I be enjoying my time here, stuck in a hospital bed, because I tried to slit my wrists open._

"Oh yeah. Everything is just fucking dandy."

"Now Mr. Hummel, there's no need for words like that."

"There's also no need for your annoying self in my room. Yet, here you are."

"You sure are upset today. Do you need me to get you something?"

"Yeah, why don't you get some fucking needles so I can sew your mouth shut. Everytime you start talking I want to stratch my ears off" Nurse Holts smile faltered a little bit. She finally got the message apparently because, she quickly finsihed Kurt's vitals and left the room without a word.

Kurt resumed his counting of the ceiling tiles and was close to being finished when the door opened again. _Dammit, didn't she get the hint? _Kurt thought, figuring it was Nurse Jackie coming back. Probably with a guitar ready to sing Kumbaya or some shit like that.

"I think I made it very clear Nurse Holt, that I was sick of your whiny fucking voice and whitened teeth." Kurt spoke, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Woah Hummel, I feel bad for whoever is dealing with you."

_That's not Nurse Holt...is that Puck? _Sure enough, when Kurt looked towards the doorway, Puck was standing there with his usual cocky grin.

…_..fuck..._

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews are love and hugs!**

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This Tuesday night...Hey guys! So, I got a beta.! Yay! Special thanks to cbreg (this is his tumblr, he doesn't have an FF.) I'd just like to apologize for all of my mistakes in previous chapters, when I write, I write fast and tend to get keys mixed up. I promise, Blaine is coming soon, I want him just as bad as you all. But, good things come in time. Or something along those lines...Well, enjoy!

**Warnings: **same as chapters 1 & 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Dr. Golten's office, how may I help you?" _

"Uh yeah, hello, I'm Burt Hummel. I was calling to schedule an appointment for my son."

"_Well Mr. Hummel, I'm sure Dr. Golten would be happy to see your son and help him through whatever has afflicted him. Now, I'm going to have to ask you a few personal questions. I can assure you that your answers will be kept confidential and are only used to help Dr. Golten in his treatment of your son."_

"Whatever it takes ma'am...whatever it takes"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Jesus Hummel, don't look so happy to see me."

Why on earth would Kurt be happy to see Puck? Did he not make it very clear during Puck's last visit that he loathed every single one of them?

"I'm so sorry that I don't jump on your dick like everyone else Puckerman but, I do have standards."

"Woah Hummel, drop the bitch act. I'm just here to talk."

"What on earth makes you think I want to talk to you? I'm perfectly content sitting in this bed and counting the tiles on the ceiling."

"That's fine, I don't have anywhere to be. I'll just chill in this chair until that hot blonde nurse comes back." Puck said as he sat down in the chair next to Kurt's bed and stretched himself out. Kurt actually looked at Puck for the first time since he had walked into the room and noticed a bruise forming around his eye.

"What the fuck is that Puck?"

"What? Oh, the bruise. It's nothing, some dudes from the football team were talking shit about you, so I defended your honor. You're welcome Princess." This is hilarious, fucking hilarious. After he tries to kill himself, Puck decides to actually give a damn about him

"Why would I thank you Puck?"

"Because I defended your honor Hummel. Isn't that what you were upset about, no one noticing what was going on with you."

"I was upset about a lot of things. Why should I all of a sudden forgive you because you hit someone, which is what you always do to solve problems. Now, because of you, I'm probably going to get treated even worse. I'm sure you thought you were helping but, that time has passed. I think it'd be best if you just kept doing what you were doing before. I've accepted that I'm going to have to fight alone for the rest of my life."

"I was just trying to help."

"NO, you weren't! You heard someone say something about me, decided that you could rock the whole 'Knight in shining armor' thing and get redeemed from being sent to juvie. Then, someone probably questioned your sexuality because you were defending the gay kid so you got mad and punched the first living thing you saw."

"Dude, no it's not like that! Well, it's sort of like that but, it's not."

"Please enlighten me Puck, please tell me what part of that was wrong because I think I fucking hit it in the ball park."

"I didn't do it to be some knight in shining armor! I did it because you're actually a really cool guy that doesn't deserve the shit he goes through. Okay? Look, I'm sorry that I didn't do anything before now but I do care about you. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I was stupid. You were right about everything else but, I didn't do it just to impress people. I'm done impressing everyone, I end up hurting people in the end anyway."

It took Kurt a minute to process everything Puck said because, holy fuck Puck actually took the time to think about what Kurt said. Maybe Puck wasn't such a bad guy after all, hell he was the only one to sincerely apologize for everything that happened.

"Thank you, Puck" Kurt said, the hardess in his eyes softening the slightest bit.

"For what?"

"For calling me Kurt."

0o0o0o0o0o

Rachel walked into the choir room with her head held high, like always. Sure, the recent happening of Kurt and his suicide attempt had upset her but, she couldn't let it get her down. The show must go on, right? Besides, sectionals were coming up and everyone had to be prepared so they could put on the best performance and get to regionals. Hopefully Kurt would be back in time to go to sectionals, they needed 12 members to compete.

Everyone else started filing into the choir room and Rachel beckoned Finn over to the seat next to her. Grabbing his hand, she sent him a smile and began talking about musicals they could watch on their upcoming date. Halfway through her explanation of why High School Musical simply would not be played in her home, Mr. Schue bounded into the room, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Now, eveyone, I know how upset we are about Kurt but I think it'd be best if we focused our energy on sectionals, which are right around the corner." Rachel looked at everyone around the room, and took in their downcast and sad faces. Seeing how she was the co captain of the club, she took it upon herself to brighten everyones spirits.

"Mr. Schue is right everyone. While I express my deepest sympathy for Kurt we should really be focusing on the best ways to make the club shine at sectionals. Now, if you'd let me, I am fully prepared to sing whatever number you'd like me to. My voice is perfect for any song, as I'm sure you're all aware." No one said anything, Rachel took another glance around the room and saw that everyone was in their own world. _Wait a second...someones missing. _"Where's Puck?"

"He got into a fight with like, half of the football team earlier." Finn said.

"Why would he do that? He knows how close we are to sectionals! We already lost one member due to selfish reasons, we can't lose him too!" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. When no one agrred with her she took another glance at everyone sitting on the risers, taking in the shocked faces of her classmates she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Rachel, how could you say what Kurt did was selfish?" Tina piped up from her seat next to Mike.

"Well, it was. He left us with 11 members right before sectionals and, he didn't take the time to reach out to any of us." Rachel defended, how could they have done something when Kurt didn't ask for help.

"Rachel, it didn't matter that Kurt didn't tell us he was being bullied, we all saw it happen and could've stopped it." Sam said.

"I feel terrible, Kurt was walking with me a few days ago and Karofsky slammed him into a locker...I could've done something. Instead, he got up and I changed the subject." Tina said, through tears. She clasped Mike's hand as he began rubbing soothing circles on her back. He looked up towards Rachel, "I've been watching Kurt get thrown into dumpsters for years...I could've stopped it. Helped him out. But, I didn't."

"You're all overracting. Kurt just needs some time to think and, once he realizes what he did was wrong and when he comes to me and apologizes for his rude behavior yesterday I'll be glad to welcome him back into the club."

"Kurt was right Berry, you are selfish. Yeah, what Kurt said was mean but, you fucking deserved it." Santana snorted, with her arms crossed.

"Everyone, just calm down. Obviously we're all still trying to cope with everything that's happened. I think it'd be best if we ended Glee early today." Mr. Schue said, in an attempt to get everyone calmed down. Rachel walked over to her seat, grabbed her backpak, Finn'shand, and walked out of the choir room. _Some people just don't understand..._

0o0o0o0o0o

Burt walked back into the hospital, pocketing his cell phone. The phone call seemed to have taken hours, Dr. Goltens secretary asked him almost every question besides what underwear Kurt wore. Hopefully, this would help. That's all Burt wanted to do right now, help Kurt. He still couldn't believe he'd let everything get this bad, to the point where Kurt thought the only way out was to...yeah. Sighing, he turned the corner and walked through the double doors that led to the private rooms. He was about to open the door, when he noticed someone already in the room with Kurt.

_That looks like that kid from yesterday, the one who apparently threw pee balloons at him. _Burt was about to march through the door, ready to throw this punk out, when he noticed something. Kurt was smiling, sure it was barely there and the hardness was still evident in his eyes but, it was progress.

Turning around, Burt walked towards the office section of the hallway and knocked on Dr. Trunnels door. Like last time, he heard the soft but firm _"come in"_. Opening the door, Burt walked towards her desk and sat down in one of the cushoined chairs. Dr. Trunnel was slowly typing on her computer, occasionally glancing at a file, which was placed on the desk to her left. A quick glance at Burt and she clicked her mouse, most likely saving her work, before turning in her chair and giving him her full attention.

"Mr. Hummel, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I uh, I called that psychiatrist you reccomended. Kurt has an appointment scheduled for next week. Do you think this will help? I'm really worried Doctor."

"I firmly believe that Dr. Golten will help both you and Kurt through this. He's one of the best in the state. I was actually just filling out some paperwork for your son. If you'd give me a few minutes, we can head down to his room together." Dr. Trunnel replied, with a soft smile.

"Okay, sure."

A small amount of time had passed, in which Burt took the time to study Dr. Trunnels office. Certificates and plaques decorated the walls, as well as, a few pictures of Dr. Trunnel at various conferences. Burt was so lost in his gazings of the room that he didn't notice Dr. Trunnel shut off her computer and rise from her desk.

"Mr. Hummel, are you coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. Let's go!." Burt heard Dr. Trunnel laugh quietly under her breath, he blushed a little as they exited her office and walked the short distance to Kurt's room. Opening the door, Burt saw that the kid from earlier was still there and, him and Kurt were invested in a conversation about different the ice cream flavors Ben & Jerry supplied.

"Kurt! How're you feeling?" Dr. Trunnel said, Burt watched as Kurt snapped his head towards the door. His defenses up and all traces of happiness gone.

"Pretty fucking dandy, how about you doc?" Kurt sneered, narrowing his eyes a little bit.

"Come on Kurt, don't you think you tramautized enough of the hospital staff?" the kid said.

"Stay out of this Puck." Kurt replied, _Oh, he has a name..._

"It's okay Kurt. I'm Dr. Trunnel, I fully understand why you are so upset. I'm just here to tell you that all of your blood work came back fine and that you can leave as soon as your arms are properly stitched and bandaged. I reccomended another doctor to your father, who will help you with everything you're dealing with emotionally." Dr. Trunnel explained.

"Great, I can leave here and go back to McKinley. I can't fucking wait." Kurt sighed, Burt took one look at his sons expression of annoyance and slight fear to make his decision.

"You're not going back there, Kurt"

"What?" Kurt look at him with a questioning eyebrow.

"I said, you're not going back to that school. If the students there tormented you to this point, then I'm not sending you back just so you can go through it all again. I love you Kurt, and coming home to find you in your bath tub bruised and covered in blood, it killed me. Not because you did that, because I was to blind to see everything going on. That's not going to happen again. I don't know what we're going to do but, right now I think it'd be best if we focused on getting you better. School can wait, your health and safety is more important." By this point, Burt was kneeling next to Kurt and holding his hand. The room was silent for a few seconds before Puck spoke up.

"Dude, your dad is pretty fucking awesome."

"Yeah...yeah he is." Kurt replied, and took a shuddering breath.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, if you'd come with me to my office I can show you some of my reccomendations for Kurt. I'll call the nurse in here and have her get you all stitched up Kurt." Dr. Trunnel said, from her spot by the door.

Burt squeezed his sons hand before letting go, and following Dr. Trunnel to her office. On her way back, she stopped to talk to a perky blonde nurse about fixing Kurt up. The nurse seemed to hesitate a little before walking into the direction of Kurt's room. _Oh, so that's what Puck meant about tramautizing the staff. _

Burt and Dr. Trunnel had stepped into her office, Burt once again sitting in the cushoined chair across form her desk. Dr. Trunnel sorted through her drawers on the other side of the room before she came back to Burt with a pamphlet in her hand.

"I fully believe that this school would be the best choice for Kurt, while the tuition is rather high, they offer several academic scholarships. I also know the dean of the school and would be more than happy to put in a reccomendation for Kurt. This school has a no tolerance bullying policy that is **strictly **enforced, which is something Kurt needs. He'd board their, and I would make sure that one of Dr. Goltens practicing students would be available on campus at all times to tend to Kurt when needed." Dr. Trunnel handed the pamphlet over and, Burt couldn't believe that such a perfect place for Kurt would exist. He scanned the front page of the pamphlet before saying this first thing that came to mind,

"Dalton Acadamey for Boys...this place looks like Hogwarts.."

**Yay! Dalton! Even though Kurt's not actually going to Dalton for at least one more chapter!**

**Progress though, right?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Kurt needed a friend.**

**And, I don't want to like force you to give reviews or anything but, I will say that reviews help me write and stay motivated. Reviews are love :)**

**I have some really great plans for the next few chapters, so I hope you'll stick around for them!**

**However I will understand if you have a heart attack Tuesday...heaven knows I might.**

**Next chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Firstly, the time kind of jumps a little in this chapter so just a pre warning. I'd also like to apologize for the rather long updateing time. This whole week has been kind of crazy for me. So, as an apology, Blaine's here! Strap on your bowties, and get out your hair gel everybody! Because, Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson, has entered the builing.

**Warnings: **Same as chapters 1&2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Dr. Seuss' genius.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt never thought about how hard it would be to walk into his house, hell he never thought about how hard it would be to leave the hospital. Even though he couldn't stand Nurse Holts sunshine smile, the food was terrible, and he had counted every tile and crack in his room, Kurt found it hard to walk back into the world. The world that told him everyday that he wasn't enough, that he wouldn't find love, that he was destined to burn for something he couldn't control. The hospital was almost a safe haven, all he did was lay on the bed and think. He thought about his collection of Dr. Seuss books that he kept hidden in his hope chest, next to his tiaras, that he would read when ever things got to hard. One particular quote seemed to always stick with him, in fact he had it hanging inside his locker on the back wall where no one could see it, _"Al alone! Whether you like it or not, alone is something you'll be quite a lot." _It was true, Kurt was alone.

Well, maybe he wasn't so alone anymore. After his dad and Dr. Trunnel left, Puck stayed in the room. He even offered to hold his hand when Nurse Holt came in with the stitching supplies. Kurt, not so politely, refused. He was already pretty much numb from the pain meds and all of the emotional crap he's been dealing with. After his wrists were stitched and re-bandaged, Nurse Holt left, only to come back a few minutes later with her smile a little smaller than before.

"Mr. Hummel, your clothes were ruined from your accident, and we can't let you leave in the hospital gown since it doesn't cover..erm...everything. Do you have someone that can bring you some clothes or do you want me to get your dad?" Before Kurt could reply, with some snarky comment that probably wasn't necessary but whatever, Puck spoke up from the seat next to him.

"It's cool Nurse, I've got some clothes in my truck that Kurt can borrow." Kurt turned his head towards Puck, with one eyebrow raised. "You cool with that Princess?"

"Uh..yeah" Kurt replied. Nurse Holt smiled and quickly left the room.

Puck left for a few minutes, and returned with a WMHS hoodie and a pair of jeans. Handing them to Kurt, Puck left the room again while he changed. The hoodie was a little to big and the jeans hung low on his hips but, it was better than walking out in a blanket. November was a pretty cold fucking month in Ohio.

Kurt sat back down on the bed and called Puck back into the room. After a few minutes of idle conversation, Dr. Trunnel came in with a wheelchair. Hospital policy stated that patients had to leave in a wheelchair and, since he was still a little loopy form the pain meds, being wheeled out of the hospital wasn't exactly that difficult to resist. His father handed him his phone and, Kurt shoved it in his pocket. Not caring about the amount of texts Mercedes and Rachel sent him. He ended up deleteing all of them when he got in the car. Before he left, Puck insisted on getting his number, saying "All you have to do is call me Princess, and I'll be there. No one's going to fuck with you now"

And now, here he was standing on the porch of his house, waiting for his dad to find the right key to unlock the door. The door opened and, startled him out of his thoughts. Stepping over the threshold, Kurt looked around his home. He's not sure what he was expecting, everything looked the same. But, the atmosphere felt different. Not a bad different but, not a good different either. Just...different. Burt coughed from his place next to the door. Kurt turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I scheduled your appointment with Dr. Golten for next Tuesday. If you uh if you want I'll order some pizza and we can..talk. I want us to talk more." Burt said, while taking his cap off and scratching his head.

"Uh yeah, thats fine dad. I'm just...I'm going to go change real fast. Pucks clothes smell like the locker room at school.." Kurt replied, already heading towards his room. His dad nodded and went into the kitchen to order the pizza.

Kurt walked down the stairs and stepped into his room, looking around everything was just how he left it. He felt suffocated. Quickly crossing the room to his dresser and pulling out his own pair of pajamas, he walked into his bathroom to take a shower. Opening the door, he almost dropped his clothes at the sight of the bathroom. His dad must have not had time to, well, get rid of his mess. The bathtub was caked with dried blood and the red letters glared at him from the mirror. Kurt ran up the stairs and almost knocked his dad down, who was exiting the kitchen.

"Woah Kurt, whats wrong? Are you okay?" Burt said, as he wrapped his arms around his son. Tears started falling from Kurts eyes and Burt grew increasingly worried.

"I'm sorry dad! I went into the bathroom to take a shower and the bathub..and the mirror..and I'm so sorry dad. I'm just, I'm so sorry" Kurt cried, clutching onto his father. Burt shushed his son and led him to the couch. Letting Kurt curl into his side and cry.

"It's okay son...It'll be okay"

0o0o0o0o0o

Puck walked into school the next day, feeling pretty damn good about himself. Sure, his ma was upset about the whole 'fight during school and dissapearing for a few hours when he should have been home' thing. But, once he explained to her everything that happened with Kurt, she understood and even told him that she was proud of him for caring about Kurt and helping him through everything. It had been a long time since Pucks mom had said that and, even though he would never admit it, it gave him happy little butterflies in his stomach to know he wasn't a complete fuck up.

He turned the corner to his locker, and saw Rachel standing next to it with her arms crossed and face morphed into a scowl. _Oh my god it is to early for this. _Puck walked up to his locker, doing his best to ignore Rachel. However, that didn't quite work.

"Puck! I can't believe you! We are this close to sectionals and, you miss a club rehearsal for some stupid fight! We already lost you during your stint at juvie. Do you even care about this club?..." Puck listened to Rachel as she rambled on about everything he did wrong and how the club was lucky to have her to even stay a float. By the time she was done, Puck had already gotten his books for his first class out of his locker and was ready to leave.

"Well, as fun as this has been Rachel, I have a class to get to." Puck replied, turning to leave. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far before Finn stopped him too. Puck looked at him. With a raised eyebrow and his chest puffed out a little bit. Usually when Finn came to talk to him, it wasn't about cupcakes and cheerleaders. Espeacially after the whole babyegate thing last year. Puck couldn't really blame Finn though, what he did was pretty damn unforgiveable.

"What the hell was that yesterday dude? I heard you in the locker room defending Kurt and the next thing I know, everybody is fighting!" Finn said.

"Well, you heard Kurt the other day. He gets so much shit here and I was just trying to help. I'm not going to just sit and watch anymore." Puck watched as a range of emotions went through Finn's face, then Finn's mouth started to open and close like he was trying to say something but wasn't quite sure.

"Dude...do you...are you...are you and Kurt like...a thing?" Finn whispered, leaning down a little bit and widening his eyes. _What the actualy fuck goes through Finn's head?_

"What the hell Finn, no. What made you think that?

"Well it's just, I remember how Kurt got all stalkery with me last year. I figured the reason he...you know...was because he was upset about the fact that you were straight. But, then everything in the locker room happened yesterday and I was wondering if maybe you and Kurt got into a relationship fight or something. He can get pretty emotional." Puck stood there for a few seconds, just gaping at Finn. Did he really think Kurt tried to kill himself because of unrequieted love, or a 'relationship fight'? Maybe hanging out with Rachel gave Finn a case of 'overly dramaticness' or Finn was really just that fucking dumb.

"Finn, dude, it's not like that" Puck tried to walk away after that but, Finn stopped him again _this is getting pretty annoying_.

"Where did you go after the fight yesterday? You weren't in Glee"

"I went to see Kurt, the dude needs a friend right now. Which is something that no one else is being. I mean look at you Finn, even after everything that Kurt told us you assumed that he tried to kill hemself because of some unreturned feelings. Did you ever think about going down to the hospital and trying to talk to him?"

"Well, no. I mean, come on dude it doesn't really affect us that much. Why should I be upset that Kurt tried to kill himself?" Puck had to leave then. He couldn't stand there, listening to what Finn was saying, without giving him a face to match Karofsky's. He heard Finn call out to him but, Puck just kept walking until he arrived at his first class.

_Some people...are just really fucked up_

0o0o0o0o0

Dr. Golten smiled at his secretary, Scarlett, as he entered the lobby to his office. Shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack by the door, Dr. Golten set towards Scarlett's desk. She already had his appointment book open, ready to answer any of Dr. Goltens questions for the day.

"Good Morning Scarlett! How does my schedule look for today?" Scarlett beamed at Dr. Golten, and looked down at the scheduling book.

"Well, you have Mr. Grendof coming in at 10 for his weekly appointment, and Ms. Hendilan coming in at noon. Her daughter has been acting up again. Oh! And, you have a newcomer! He'll be in at about 2:30. His name is Kurt Hummel, Dr. Trunnel recommended you to him. I talked to his dad for a few minutes, this poor kid has been through hell and back it seems." Dr. Golten sighed upon hearing the story of Kurt, as Scarlett recounted everything Mr. Hummel had told her on the phone. Was it really so hard for acceptance in todays world? Here is a 17 year old boy, that was bullied and hurt so many times that he death looked like the only way out.

Scarlett's face morphed into one of sympathy, she knew how cases like Kurt's always hit a little to close to home for him. Standing up, she walked over to the mini fridge hidden under her desk and handed Dr. Golten a bottle of water. Gratefully, Dr. Golten took a sip and came back to himself. Shooting Scarlett another smile, he walked into his office and set up his meetings for the day.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt sat in his dad's car, looking out the window as they headed towards Dr. Golten's office. Sighing at the thought of having a shrink, Kurt switched the radio station. Not because he didn't like the songs, just because he was looking for something to do. He was getting a little fidgety, knowing he'd have to talk to a stranger about all of the fucked up shit going on in his life. Well, he didn't have to talk but, if he didn't then these 'sessions' would end up lasting forever.

Glanceing over at his dad, he took in the bags under his eyes and the stiff way he sat in his seat. Burt had barely been sleeping since everything had happened, and spent most of his time worrying about how he was going to keep Kurt from ever going back to McKinley. Burt told him about Dr. Trunnel suggesting Dalton, and Kurt never really gave him an answer. He wanted to leave Mckinley and, with the way the brochure described it, Dalton seemed like fucking heaven. But, Kurt couldn't shake the nagging thought in the back of his mind that he didn't belong there. That maybe, once Kurt made a few friends there, they would learn about his scars and how fucked up he was. No bullying policy looked wonderful on paper, but how could that actually exist.

The car came to a stop in front of a smallish stone office buildng. Funny, Kurt had spent the last week imagining this place as a white sterile box with foam walls. Stepping out of the car and shutting the door, probably with more force than neccessary, Kurt began walking up to the entrance. His dad following quickly behind. Kurt caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the door before stepping in. He was wearing an old sweatshirt, with a few holes somewhere probably, to cover up the bandages on his arms and an old pair of jeans that had faded and frayed a little. It was sort of intrigueing how Kurt, the fashionista extrodanaire, was wearing cheap fabric and unstyled hair. Honestly, Kurt really didn't give a damn about how he looked right now, he barely left his home and he wasn't exactly trying to impress Dr. whats-his-face.

Walking into the office, he saw a woman with jet black hair that curled a little towards the end, working behind a desk. She looked up from her book when the door opened and flashed Kurt a small smile. For some reason, Kurt didn't feel like cringing at the site like he did whenever Nurse Holt walked into his hospital room. The womans smile, though small, actually looked caring and helpful and real. Unlike the thousands of forced and strained smiles he's had to put up with.

His dad walked around him up to the desk and began talking quietly with the woman there, Kurt glanced at her name plate as he found a seat. _Scarlett _was printed on the plate in standard font, and Kurt glanced up at her once again. Hoping she wasn't wearing any red to be annoyingly ironic. Luckily she was not, she simply wore a black shirt and a white cardigan. Kurt could feel a little of his old self surface as he admired her choice in dress and how it fit her wonderfully. Looking away, Kurt scanned the office, taking in the soft oak colored walls with an emerald lining. It was actually somewhat relaxing, whether or not Kurt wanted to admit it.

His dad sat down in the seat next to him, apparantly done talking to Scarlett. They sat there, in silence, for a few minutes before a door towards the back opened and a middle aged man in a brown sweater and jeans stepped out. Looking towards the waiting area, the man spotted Kurt and shot him another small smile. Much like Scarlett's.

"Ah, you must be Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Golten"

0o0o0o0o0o

_2 months later_

Burt walked into the familiar stone walled building. Smiling at Scarlett as he walked up to her desk. The waiting room held a few people, probably waiting for whoever was in Dr. Goltens office to finish their session.

"Mr. Hummel! How are you doing? I know I saw Kurt a few days ago but, how is he? Dr. Golten said he's doing better." Burt nodded because, Kurt was doing better. Sure he wasn't completely healed but, he was smiling more and even turning back into his old self. His self before the bullying escalated. Puck had been coming around a lot after football practice and him and Kurt had become close. They would spend their time talking about random topics and Burt would often come home to find them stretched out on the couch, with some sort of ice cream or snack sitting on the table. Even though Burt would try to sneak a little bit, Kurt would slap his hand away saying that his heart needed to stay healthy. Then, when Kurt wasn't looking, Puck would sneak him a little bit of whatever they were munching on. Everything wasn't fixed but, things were sure as hell getting better.

"Yeah..yeah he is."

Just then, the door to Dr. Goltens office opened and a petite looking girl with long brunette hair stepped out. She had her arms closed in on herself and the few people in the waiting room rushed over to her. She lifted her head, nodded, and hugged each one of them. Dr. Golten stepped out of the office and softly spoke to each member of the group, and led them towards the door. After saying goodbye he turned and smiled at Burt.

"Mr. Hummel! Thank you for coming down, if you'd step into my office I'd like to discuss some things with you." Burt nodded and followed him into his office. Sitting down on the soft brown couch, Burt watched as Dr. Golten sat down at his desk with a file that had Kurt's name on it. Looking up at Burt, Dr. Golten smiled and folded his hands.

"Kurt has been coming along quite wonderfully. While he is still a bit secretive about some things, and his guard is still up most of the time, he's made quite a lot of progress. I never put him on medication because, I personally don't feel he needs it. Kurt was lost, broken, and upset. After your heart attack and the bullying escalateing, I belive Kurt had a moment of temporary insanity, causing him to feel enclosed in horror. To him, the only way out was to sleep and well...never wake up. Now, he knows what he did was the wrong way to go about things and since he's been kept away from the toxic enviornment of McKinley, Kurt hasn't had any more thoughts of suicide or hurting himself. I think his friend Puck has also helped in keeping him on track. Now, I'm not sure how he will react to people that he isn't comfortable with but, I believe it would be best if Kurt returned to school." Burt took a moment to take all of this information in, his son was actually getting better. It wasn't all in his head. But, school? Was Kurt ready for that? Burt had already decided that he'd send Kurt to Dalton but, how would Kurt be able to deal with being thrown into a completely new enviornment? It almost felt like they would be taking one step forward and two steps back. Kurt still hadn't talked to any of his old glee friends from McKinley, besides Puck. Although...it didn't seem like they tried all that much. After Puck came home from them competeing at Sectionals, and winning, most of them forget Kurt even existed.

"Are...are you sure that's a good idea Dr. Golten? Kurt can barely even answer the door for the pizza kid without making the poor boy leave in tears." Burt replied.

"Well, that's why I think it'd be best. If Kurt returns to school, he'd be able to move his way back into society. I'm not letting him go alone though, Scarlett will be accompanying him." Burt cocked his head to the side. Scarlett? Well, yeah her and Kurt got a long really well but she was just a secretary right. "I know that look Mr. Hummel. Yes, Scarlett is a secretary but she's also a student. She's been studying under me for about two years and, seeing as how her and Kurt get along so well I thought it'd be best. Kurt would still see me regularly but, Scarlett would be there so Kurt wouldn't be dumped completely into a world of strangers. Dr. Trunnel told me you and her had already been working on getting Kurt an academic scholarship at Dalton for whenever he returned. I can pull a few strings and get him in within the next few weeks. Scarlett would also be given a room on campus, used for cases like Kurt's."Dr. Golten added.

Burt thought about it, and decided he'd talk to Kurt about it first. Smiling at Dr. Golten Burt stood up from his chair.

"Thank you for all of your help Dr. Golten. I trust your judgement and if you think Kurt is ready to go back to school then, he probably is. But, I'm still going ot have to have to talk to him about it. So, I'll give you a call as soon as he gives me an answer."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. I hope to hear from you soon."

0o0o0o0o0o

"School? Like...school school?" Kurt couldn't believe what his dad was saying. Sure, the house had been getting boring and Kurt was missing some form of intellectual challenge. The movie trivia on FX wasn't exactly doing it for him any more. But, Kurt couldn't go to a new school. A new school where he didn't know anybody.

"Dad...I'll be alone. I can't be alone yet. I mean yeah, I miss learning and it's getting boreing as fucking hell here but, I don't know if I could do that Dad."

"But you won't be alone Kurt! Scarlett will be going with you, she's been studying under Dr. Golten for years. I fully understand if you're not ready Kurt. It's just a suggestion." Kurt looked up when his dad mentioned Scarlett. Kurt loved Scarlett, she wasn't overly cheery or annoyingly bright and starry eyed. She was down to earth and actually kept Kurt somewhat sane. 

"Scarlett...Scarlett will be there?" Kurt asked in a small, unsure voice. Burt nodded and smiled encouragingly at Kurt. After taking a few minutes to weigh his options, Kurt stood up from his chair by the counter and took a deep breath.

"If Scarlett will be there, and Dr. Golten doesn't think I'm too fucked up to engage in normal human contact then I might as well give it a shot...that Dalton place has a no bullying policy right? Let's see how well it works."

"Well I'll go give Dr. Golten a call then" Burt said, turning to leave the kitchen. Stopping at the entrance, he turned back aorund and looked at his son. "I'm glad you're getting better Kurt."

"Me too dad...me too."

0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine hated math. Like really hated math. So, you can imagine how over joyed he was to be called out of his Calculas class down to the principals office. Sure, there was the off chance that he was going to get another lecture about scuff marks on the common room couches but, he was willing to deal with that over functions any day. Walking down the hallway with his hands in his pocket and whistling a soft tune under his breath, Blaine felt at ease. He glanced at the artwork linging the halls and the few boys sitting on the couches, taking a free period to study or do homework. It wasn't long before he rounded the corner to the front office, and strolled in shooting his signature smile at the secretary working up front.

"Hello Ms. Dent. How are you today?" Blaine asked, hoping to make some light conversation before entering Principal Roymans office. Blaine watched as Ms. Dents cheeks reddened a little and she ducked her head, with her glasses sliding off of her nose, before smiling back at Blaine.

"I'm fine. Prinicpal Royman should be out any minute, so just take a seat." she softly replied. Blaine sat down in one of the plush office chairs. After a few seconds of idly twidling his thumbs, the door to the principals office opened and Prinicpal Royman beckoned him inside.

Quickly walking into the room and shutting the door, Blaine sat down in the chair in front of the Principals desk. Trying to look as well mannered as possible, Blaine striaghtened his back and set his hands in his lap.

"Mr. Anderson, thank you for coming in here. We have a new transfer student joining us today, his name is Kurt Hummel, and I'd like you to show him around a little bit. He'll be boarding in Jeff Stanyuns room but, I figured you'd be the best person to ease him into the school. I must warn you he is a bit timid at the moment, he went through some terrible things at his previous school. Seeing as how you both were...taunted, I felt you'd be the best choice. I just need you to show him around the dorms, take him down to dinner, and spend this weekend getting him acquainted with the Dalton atmosphere. We want him to feel as welcomed as possible." Blaine listened as Principal Royman gave him some information on the new kid, like where his room was and what grade he was in. Blaine was intrgued by all of this. Meeting a new student and getting to help him fall in love with Dalton? Perfect.

"I can assure you Principal Royman, I will do my best and Kurt will resurface unharmed." He replied. Principat Royman dismissed him, with instructions to wait by the front doors. Kurt would be arriving soon and, probably wouldn't know left from right when he got there.

Blaine stood on the Dalton academy steps, hugging his coat around him in the frosty January air. A black navigator entered the parking lot and pulled around to the steps. The door opened and a boy wearing a blue milllitary style army jacket, and black skinny jeand stepped out. Wrapping a scarf around his neck the boy, who Blaine assumed was Kurt, walked up to Blaine. Blaine looked at this beautiful boys soft pale skin and green-blue-gray eyes. Blaine almost thought he could feel cupids arrow fling onto his back, even though it was probably just a fallen ice cube. He stuck his hand out for the boy to shake, hoping not to come off as to urgent.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm here to show you around Dalton and get you accompanied with the place." Blaine said, a bright smile on his face. Kurt looked down at his hand sticking out in mid air, and Blaine watched as his eyes turned cold. Opening his mouth, the boy spoke.

"I didn't know hobbits were allowed to leave the shire." Never had an insult, sounded so beautiful to Blaine.

**Well guys there you have it!**

**I feel kind of bad, I sort of strayed from the prompt a tiny bit with how Kurt and Blaine met. I hope it's not an issue.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll be off for Thanksgiving break next week so chapter 8 shouldn't take this long.**

**Reviews keep me going loves! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hi! I just want to take a moment to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I am blown away from all of the love for this fic. Thank you so much. I hope all of my American readers had a wonderful Thanksgiving (I ate so much food omg) and I hope everyone else had a wonderful Thursday! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a little shorter than the previous ones but, it's not empty. I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

Dalton was big. Like really fucking big. Kurt was just waiting for the moment where he went down one corridor, and couldn't find his way back. Luckily, that short guy showed him around enough to where he'd be able to navigate through the school with little trouble. What was his name? Blake or something like that. Kurt really didn't care, all he did was show him around because someone told him too. They would probably never talk to eachother again.

Kurt was laying on the bed in his dorm, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for his roommate to get out of classes. He was going to try and be a good roommate because, he really didn't want to be kicked out and sent back to McKinley or somewhere just as terrible. But, in all honesty, Kurt really didn't care. He just wanted to get through the rest of the year mostly unscathed. He didn't need friends, he had Puck, his dad, and Scarlett.

Scarlett was there too. Not in his dorm but, in her own room somewhere near the main campus of Dalton. He'd been there once and she talked to him for a few minutes, just to make sure he was settled in. Thats what Kurt liked the most about Scarlett, he could talk to her like a friend. Not like someone who wanted to pick away at his fucked up brain and shit on his dreams. Sure, Dr. Golten was nice and all but, Kurt couldn't help the nagging feeling of judgement he got whenever he entered that soft brown office.

The door opened and Kurt turned his head, he watched as a boy with blonde hair entered and shed off his blazer. Closing the door his roommate, well Kurt sure hoped it was his roommate, walked towards the other bed and fell onto it face first. Mumbling something into the pillow that Kurt couldn't quite make it, the boy flipped himself over and kicked off his shoes.

"Bad day?" Kurt asked, and the boy jumped. Just now noticing that he wasn't in the room alone.

"Oh! Hey, you must be my new roommate! I'm Jeff!" the boy, Jeff, said. All traces of discomfort gone as a bright smile overtook his face. He stuck his hand out into the space between both of their beds. Kurt cautiously brought his hand out, making sure his sleeve covered up the scar that went from his wrist halfway down his arm. Jeff's handshake was firm yet kind, and Kurt drew his hand back quickly.

"I'm Kurt." he replied. Jeff smiled again and laid back down on the bed. They laid in there, in a comfortable silence.

"You're not taking German are you?"

"No...I'm taking French."

"Good, then you won't have to deal with Ms. Fenstermacher. You should be relatively sane at the the end of the day." Kurt turned and look at Jeff again.

"Good to know."

0o0o0o0o0o

Burt was sitting in his living room, with the TV on mute. It was so quiet now that Kurt was gone. Sure, Kurt didn't talk much to begin with but, usually him and Puck would be making some sort of noise in the house. Like clinking pans in an attempt to bake cookies, or fighting over the remote on the couch. Burt was lonely.

He looked around the living room, hopeing to find something to do. He couldn't go down to the garage because Kevin had him limited to so many hours a week, to keep his heart from getting over worked. He couldn't cook to save his life and, Burt wasn't going to attempt it anyway. He wanted Kurt to have an uncharred home to come back to on the weekends.

Stretching out on the couch Burt closed his eyes, in an attempt to take a nap. He tried counting sheep, and he tried shutting down his mind but neither worked. Eventually Burt just settled for laying down, with his eyes closed, and thinking. Not about anything in particular just, whatever came to mind. A memory came forth, of him and Kurt's mother, Elizabeth.

"_Burt...are you happy?" Burt looked down at his wife, who was nestled between his legs on their picnic blanket. Her hands resting on her blown up stomach, waiting to feel a kick or a bump from within. Burt smiled, and placed his hands on top of hers._

"_Of course I'm happy Lizzy, I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world, the garage is taking off, and our family is growing. Are you happy?" Burt replied, Elizabeth looked up and smiled. Her eyes lighting up, as she nodded._

_Just then Kurt came back from his game of hide and seek with the butterflies fluttering in the air. Plopping down on the blanket, faceing his mother and father, Kurt put his hands on Lizzy's stomach. Burt grinned down at him, as Kurt watched his mothers stomach with fascination. A second later a little bump hit Kurt's hand, and a smile spread across his face from ear to ear._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Kim touched my hand! Did you feel that?" Kurt said, still smiling. Burt and Elizabeth nodded and watched as Kurt moved his hands around his mothers belly, hoping for another kick._

"_Are you excited for the new baby Kurt?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Yes! Kim is going to be my best friend, we're going to have tea parties all the time and we can share tiaras." Kurt replied. Burt smiled again, still trying to process his sons fascination with girl toys. Elizabeth opened her arms, and Kurt climbed into them the best he could. _

"_I love you mommy and daddy." Kurt said, smiling up at his parents. He then looked down at his mother belly and gave it a soft kiss, "and I love you mostest Kim."_

Burt had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep tears from falling. The door bell rang and Burt quickly got up from the couch. Glad to have a distraction from the memory he just relived. Wiping his eyes, he opened the door and saw Dr. Trunnel on his porch. Her blonde hair, that showed a few traces of gray, was tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a black peacoat and black slacks, much different from the usual white hospital coat Burt saw her in.

"Gloria? What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but, Kurt's not here." Burt said, he knew he was rambling a little bit but he didn't really ponder it.

"I know! I was just in the neighborhood and I figured you were getting a little lonely without Kurt. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some coffee?" Dr. Trunnel replied, with a small hopeful smile on her face. Burt smiled softly back and grabbed his coat from the rack next to the door.

"I'd love to."

0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine was simply strolling through the hallways of Dalton's dorming houses when he came across Jeff and Kurt's shared dorm. Just by coincidence of course. And, seeing as how Blaine was already there, he figured he'd check in on Kurt. He didn't want to be a bad tour guide and not befriend the new kid, his mother, well his nanny, raised him to be a gentlman. And, as a gentleman, Blaine set forth to learn as much as he could about Kurt.

One of the first things Blaine noticed about Kurt was that he was very..._mysterious. _He was extemely closed off and, seemed to spend most of his time swearing or insulting people. He did compliment Daltons art displays and, to Blaine's surprise, Kurt was familiar with most of the artists that were on display. Another thing Blaine noticed about Kurt, was that he was always touching his wrist or the sleeves to his shirt. Like he was trying to hide something. Maybe he was a practicing magician and he had a bouqet of flowers hidden? Blaine knew that was unlikely but, that's pretty much all he could come up with.

Stepping up to the door to Kurt's dorm room, Blaine knocked three times and patiently waited for an answer. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Kurt, wearing a Disney world hoodie and jeans. His hair was tousled, and his eyes were a little red. Not crying red, more like, 'I was just asleep, and you woke me up. What could you possibly need?'

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine said, probably a little to enthusiastic but whatever.

"...Hi Blake" Kurt replied, his voice think with sleep.

"It's Blaine, actually."

"Oh...right...do you need something?" Blaine thought for a moment...what could he possibly say. He didn't really come over to Kurt's dorm for a particular reason. Oh god, why didn't he think of something sooner? Blaine looked down at Kurt sweatshirt again, _Disney...I have Disney movies!_

"I was just making sure you were settled into your dorm. And, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my dorm and maybe have a Disney movie marathon. Switching schools is stressing, trust me I know, and what better way to relax than by singing along to Sebastian?" Blaine said. Kurt just looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Blaine smiled back.

"Listen...Blaine. That all sounds...fun. But, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Busy? What're you doing? Maybe I could help?" Blaine asked, hopeing to give Kurt some company...or spend any time with Kurt at all.

"Blaine, could you kindly fuck off? Thanks for showing me around and all but, you're not obligated to be my friend. Okay?" Kurt replied, going to close the door. Blaine put his hand up and stopped it.

"But, I want to be your friend, Kurt."

"I don't need friends, they all just end up fucking me over. Now, remove your hand from my door before a cut it off." Kurt replied, his eyes growing cold and defensive. Blaine let go of the door, and took a step back. The door slammed close and, he spent a few seconds just looking at it. Willing it tp open back up. When nothing happened, Blaine walked away. His eyes downcast, and his hands in his pockets.

_Maybe I just caught him at a bad time..._

**Well guys, there you go! **

**Reviews keep me going :)**

**Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey guys! Quick author note chapter, sorry! I just wanted to let you guys know that the replies aren't working for the reviews. I haven't been using for long so I'm not sure if this is a frequent occurrence or, if the writing gods are trying to keep our love apart. Either way, thanks for reviewing. And I'll reply as soon as I can. I just didn't want you guys to think I was ignoring you...big heart!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Ha ha...hi guys. I know it's been a while and for that I am extremely sorry. School, the holidays, and people kind of got in the way. But, I'm back! Hopefully! I'd like to thank every single one of you for your reviews on this story. You are all truly wonderful and deserve a tree that grows Nutella and Klaine.

**Warnings: **Same as chapters 1&2 There's going to be some Pizes love in this story. Pizes is my OTP and I miss it like Wendy misses Neverland.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt watched from the hallway as groups of boys entered and exited the Dalton communal bathroom. Thats right, a communal bathroom. This school was like, the richest of rich and yet they couldn't put personal bathrooms in each dorm room? What the hell is that?

Kurt clutched his toiletries to his chest and made his way back to his room, not willing to deal with the monstrosity of the bathroom. Espeacially since half the school was using it right now. He'd just have to find another time to go shower and do his skin care routine. A time when no one would be awake...or anywhere near the bathrooms. Kurt wasn't gong to risk someone seeing his scars and then asking questions.

Pushing through the door to his dorm and putting away the stuff from his not-so-successful adventure to the showers, Kurt made his way to his closet and grabbed a hoodie. He left the dorms and quickly walked across the vast campus of Dalton Academy. He came to a stop outside of the guest dorms, which were right next to the nurses office. He lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hugging the hoodie in on himself, Kurt tried to keep warm in the cold January air. Thankfully, a second later the door opened and Scarletts head stuck out with her hair messily pulled back.

"Kurt! How are you? Are you settling in okay?" She asked, opening the door wider and allowing him to step in. She quickly shut the door and pulled Kurt over to her fireplace, which was lit and spreading heat all through the small living room. "You must be freezing hun, why didn't you put on something warmer to come over here?"

Kurt shrugged and sat in front of the fire, allowing the warmth to fall over him and wake up his limbs. "It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. I just...I was hoping we could talk." Kurt said, while Scarlett took a seat next to him.

"Well of course we can talk." a small smile spread across her face, and she waited for Kurt to start.

"I'm going to have to find a time when I can shower without anyone in the bathrooms. Can you believe they have communal bathrooms here?.."

And that's how Kurt spent an hour with Scarlett. They talked about the bathroom situation, the roming situation and, of course, the Blaine situation. When the sun began to set and the fire was almost out, Scarlett walked Kurt back to the dorms.

"You have a big day ahead of yourself tomorrow Kurt. You need to get some rest." Scarlett smiled, as she gently pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Thanks Scarlett...thank you." and Kurt hugged her back tighter than ever.

0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine was walking back from the Dalton Academy Cafeteria, with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. What better way to get into Kurts good graces than bringing him hot chocolate during the icy cold month of January? Sure there was the off chance that Kurt wouldn't appreciate the gesture and throw it back in his face but, hey, it was worth a try. Wasn't it?

He turned the corner toward the dorm rooms and stopped dead in his tracks. There, in front of the doors, was Kurt hugging...a girl. Blaine felt his heart stop as Kurts hands tightened around the girls small frame and gently let her go, only for the girl to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. The girl was really very pretty, not as beautiful as Kurt but, she was still pretty.

Blaine watched as the girl walked away, probably towards the parking lot, and Kurt climbed the steps to enter the dorm building. Turning his gaze towards the ground Blaine made his way up the steps and into the lobby of the dorms. _Of course Kurt has a girlfriend...why wouldn't he? _Not paying attention to where he was going, Blaine bumped into someone. Spilling a little bit of the hot chocolate on his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine muttered, and he continued his way up to the dorms.

0o0o0o0o0o

Puck walked through the halls of McKinley high, with his phone clutched into his hand. Kurt was supposed to be starting at that prep school today and, Puck wanted to make sure he was ready in case anything happened. He knew the place had a no bullying policy but, hey, so did a lot of places. Puck wasn't taking any chances when it came to his boy.

What really upset Puck about this whole situation, was that no one actually cared enough about Kurt to actually ask what was going on. Rachel allowed Lauren Zizes to join the club in Kurt's place, and Mercedes had already cut off her relationship with Kurt after the whole grilled cheesus thing. Finn still firmly believed that him and Kurt were in a secret relationship, so Puck hadn't seen much of him. Hell, even Mr. Schue had forgotten about Kurt.

It's almost like once they realized they couldn't use him anymore, they dumped him. What happened to all that shit about Glee club being a family? What family just turns away from their brother like that. It was bad enough that none of them did anything while Kurt was there, the least they could do is act like they cared. Puck knew he wasn't some saint but, he's done a lot to make up for his shitty past. Kurt's become like, his new best friend.

Once you get past the whole icy attitude Kurt was a pretty awesome dude. He could cook like Betty fucking Crocker and actually did a lot of guy stuff. Ever since the baby gate crap from last year, Puck hadn't actually had a friend. Sure he had followers but, it's been a while since he had an actual friend. That's probably why he became so protective of Kurt, he didn't want to lose another friend.

Entering his homeroom, Puck sat at his desk and stuck his phone underneath it, in an attempt to keep it hidden from the teachers. Although it didn't really matter because his teachers could care less. They probably hated being in school more than he did, which was actually saying a whole lot.

The classroom slowly began to fill up but, Puck didn't notice his classmates. He was willing his phone to vibrate, or flash, or spontaneously combust. Anything to keep him from going crazy worrying about Kurt. What if some of the Garbler dudes tried to interrogate him since he was from McKinley? What if there was another Karofsky there, only worse. Thousands of possiblities clouded his mind as Puck stared blankly at the front of the room. He almost fell out of his chair when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He flipped it open and saw Kurt's name flash across the screen. _Well it's about damn time..._

**From: Kurt**

**Made it to my first class in one piece. Someone even smiled at me...weird. **

**To: Kurt**

**Nice to know you're doing good. Got any prep boy ass yet?**

**From: Kurt**

**Funny. I have to go, class is starting. Talk to you later.**

**To: Kurt**

**Bye Princess.**

Knowing Kurt was okay eased Pucks mind, and he was able to release the death grip on his phone. That school really is the best place for Kurt, unlike here with his so called friends.

0o0o0o0o0o

By the time Kurts first day was over, he was ready to sleep for a week. Every one of his teachers requested that he introduce himself properly to the class and tell them about himself. He had to bite his tongue to keep from exploding profanities and insults. On top of that, he was given a pile of make up work and homework. Kurt was smart but, he did miss 2 months of school because he was in recovery. So to say he was behind was quite an understatement.

Jeff, being the wonderful roommate that he was, understood Kurts predicament and even offered to help him. He was a little hesitant at first but, eventually they were able to get along quite well. Thats how, 2 hours later, Kurt and Jeff found themselves on the dorm room floor finishing up the last of his homework. Decideing to leave the make up work for the weekend, and focusing on anything due in the next few days, Kurt was able to finish it all and even understand it.

"Thank you so much Jeff. You are a life saver." Kurt said, Jeff smiled and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt immediantly stiffened and didn't make any motion to hug back. Jeff noticed this and released him, a questioning look on his face.

"Kurt, man are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jeff asked worridly.

"No...no I'm just not used to anyone touching me." Kurt softly replied. At McKinley the only time he was touched was when Karofsky or one of his goons were throwing him into lockers or dumpsters. Puck gave him one armed hugs but, they weren't frequent, and Scarlett only hugged him for the first time last night. Kurt can't even remember the last time he's been properly hugged, held, hell even high fived.

"Oh, man I'm sorry. I hug people a lot, my boyfriend Nick calls me the huggle monster." Jeff paused to smile at the boys name, "I won't hug you though if you don't want me to."

"No, it's fine I just..I might need a little time to get used to it, you know? And boyfriend? I didn't know you were gay..." Kurt needed a moment to wrap his head around the fact that boys had boyfriends here, and they didn't get slammed into walls for it.

"Yeah! We're in Warblers together. You're okay with that right?" Kurt almost laughed at that.

"Of course I am. I mean I am too...gay I mean. It's just hard to realize not every place is full of homophobic assholes." Jeff gave him a sympathetic look and slowly pulled him into a hug. This time Kurt hugged Jeff back, and smiled at his first new friend from Dalton Academy.

0o0o0o0o0o

Puck sat in Glee club, listening to Rachel ramble on about something that he really didn't give a shit about. It had been hours since he had heard from Kurt and, Puck wasn't sure if that was good or bad. By about lunch time he resumed his death grip on his phone and, he even went to math that day, in an attempt to stay awake in case Kurt needed him. Next to him, Lauren Zizes noticed his hold on the phone, and shot him a questioning look.

"You okay Puckerman? You're holding that phone like it has the answers to Mr. Putornmi's economics exam."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just waiting for a text..or a call...or an air message." shrugging her shoulders, Lauren turned back to the front of the class. Puck and Lauren had become pretty good friends ever since she saved him from the Port-A-Potty and rocked his world in that janitors closet. They understood eachother, and she was a total badass. Where could you go wrong with that?

Rachel finished her rant with an uneeded solo, and Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket when he finally felt it buzzed. Kurts name once again appeared on his screen, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Unfortunately, before he was able to read the message, Rachel caught sight of his phone and stopped singing.

"Puck! Why is your phone out while I'm performing? That is extremely rude." she said, and Mr. Schue stood up from his stool to look at Puck.

"She's right Puck, put the phone away or it's mine."

"Hold on, just let me check this message."

"He's probably sexting! Can you believe that Mr. Schue? He's sexting some girl right in the middle of my solo." Rachel said, scandalized for some reason.

"What! No! I'm not sexting someone. I'm texting Kurt, he started at his new school today and I was worried about him." the room grew silent at Pucks confession. Everyone turned to look at him, with questions in there eyes. Puck sat in his chair and crossed his arms, willing someone to say something.

"Dude...why are you texting Kurt?" Finn asked.

"I already told you, he started his new school today. I was worried about him." Puck replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that? Why are you even still talking to him?" Rachel said, still standing in the center of the choir room.

"Why wouldn't I talk to him? He's been through a lot of shit that we didn't do anything to stop. The least I could do was let him know I still cared. Which is something none of you did. Once we got enough members to compete you all dumped him like yesterdays trash."

"We did not! Kurt was being rude and selfish. You were there when we went to visit him in the hospital. He reduced me to tears." Rachel looked as if she was ready to cry just hinking about it.

"You kind of deserved it Berry. All you ever do is talk about yourself, even when Kurt needed you the most. How could you call him selfish? He had no where to turn because you were to busy worrying about yourself to help him."

"Dude! Puck calm down! Don't get mad at Rachel because she insulted your boyfriend." Finn said, trying to get in the middle of the battle. By that point Puck was seeing red.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my friend, a friend that I actually give a damn about unlike all of you. Have any of you even tried to talk to him, or go see him? No, you haven't. It's because of you guys that Kurt is in this situation. I'm glad he doesn't have to deal with any of you anymore, he doesn't need that stress and hurt in his life." Puck stomped down the risers and headed towards the door. Rachel was crying and Finn was trying to look intimidating, Mr. Schue was trying to calm everyone down and through all of that Puck heard a small, tearful and, innocent voice.

"...I...I killed my dolphin?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine walked down the halls of the Dalton dorm rooms wearing his bathrobe, sandals, and holding his things for the showers. Usually he didn't take his shower this late but, he spent the better part of the night doing homework and thinking about Kurt. Well, Kurt and his...girlfriend. His girlfriend that probably didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Kurt. Just thinking about it made him want to crawl into his bed and eat chocolate turtles.

"_Yeah you've got that something. I think you'll understand..." _Jesus Christ who is that? Blaine stopped outside of the doors to the bathrooms, and listened to the angel singing inside. Blaine had never heard that voice before, so it couldn't be a Warbler. Whoever that is needed to be a Warbler though. The voice was so melodic and enchanting, sending chills down Blaine's spine.

Slowly opening the door and slinking inside, Blaine looked through the showers to see who was singing. And there, in a corner covered by half a wall, was Kurt Hummel. Kurt's eyes were closed while he sang, and his hands were rubbing soap over his chest and stomach. Blaine's eyes trailed down form his wet hair, to his slightly muscled abdomen, and over his long arm. _Wait...what was that? _Blaine took a closer looke at Kurts arms and saw two angry red and raised scars starting at his wrist and going straight down. A soft gasp escaped his lips as Blaine realized what the scars where for.

"_And when I touc-" _Kurt stopped singing when he heard the gasp and Blaine connected his eyes with Kurt's. They stared at eachother for what seemed like forever, and Blaine saw Kurt conceal his wrists behind his back.

"You..you saw them." Kurt brokenly whispered, and Blaine thought he saw a tear escape Kurts eye. It was hard to tell though since the shower was still going. Not wanting to make Kurt cry, Blaine struggled for something to say.

"You're voice is so beautiful Kurt...and so are you."

**Woo! Chapter 9! It's about time Briana.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and reviews are much appreciated**

**I missed you guys!**

**P.S. Darren is on Broadway. Excuse me as I have proud Mama crys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Happy January everyone! I hope you are all doing well and, once again, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this update. This chapter is short and pretty fluffy because, Kurt needs some fluffiness in his life. I don't really have a lot to say besides that...hope you guys like the chapter!

**Warnings: **Same as chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

The first thing Kurt wanted to do was run away. He wanted to grab his towel and run away as far as his legs could take him. In reality he probably would've only made it to his dorm because it's the middle of January and running outside naked would not have ended well. Still, Kurt couldn't fight the urge to hide somewhere like a hole or a cabinet.

Next, came the anger. Who was Blaine to think he could just barge into showers in the middle of the night? Yeah it was a communal shower but, that's not the point. Kurt takes his showers after hours so he doesn't have to deal with shit like this. People like Blaine were so used to the happy side of life, that someone damaged and dark like Kurt couldn't even begin to fathom what went through their mind. Kurt wanted to scream at Blaine to get out, to leave him alone and let him wallow in his fucked up brain.

But, in all, Kurt was tired. He was so tired of running, being angry, and not being able to say four words without 'fuck' being somewhere in there. Blaine already saw him, already saw his scars and what was behind the mask that he wore throughout the day. So, Kurt wasn't worried about Blaine seeing him cry. The water from the shower would wash his tears away but, he still couldn't hide the fact that someone saw him for what he really was. Scared, tired, defeated, and sad.

So in a small broken voice Kurt whispered, "You...you saw them." He forced himself to look at Blaine, pleading with his eyes to not hurt him. Kurt couldn't stand to watch someone else leave him when they realized he wasn't what they thought he was. Why would Blaine even want to stay? Kurt's been nothing but a cold hearted bitch to him, even when he was nice enough to show him around this giant labyrinth of a school. Kurt didn't deserve someone like Blaine, Kurt was to broken to deserve anybody.

"You're voice is so beautiful Kurt...and so are you." Kurts mouth dropped open at those words. Blaine wasn't yelling at him, are running away, or questioning his scars. He said he was beautiful...Blaine thought he was beautiful.

Kurt turned the water to the shower off and grabbed his towel and robe. Quickly drying his self off and tying his robe, Kurt grabbed his things and stepped out from the little shower cubicle. He's not sure why but, he walked over to Blaine. Kurt's arms were defensivly wrapped around his body as best as he could get them, and he looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked. Blaine simply nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. The smile looked reassuring, hopeful, and happy. Another tear fell from Kurts eyes and Blaine was quick to catch it with his thumb. Kurt flinched a little at the sudden contact but, couldn't help the little flutter of his stomach at the caring gesture. He opened his mouth to say something but, Blaine just shook his head. A hand closed around his wrist and gently lead him from the showers.

Normally Kurt wouldn't follow someone he barely knew, espeacially when all he was wearing was a bath robe. But, Kurt couldn't help but trust Blaine just a little bit. Even if Blaine led him to a room with chains and blood stained walls, Kurt would still be grateful for the small moment of warmth Blaine gave him in the showers.

They stopped outside a dorm room that Kurt quickly concluded was Blaines. When Blaine retreieved his key from his robe pocket, he unlocked the door and led Kurt inside. The dorm was much like his except there was only one bed instead of two. Cool air hit his wrist, and Kurt realized that Blaine had let him go. A small sadness built inside him but, he quickly pushed it down and turned to watch Blaine walk across the room.

Blaine dissapeared inside the closet for a second before emerging with two pairs of sweatpants and one of his Dalton hoodies. Shifting on his feet for a few seconds, Blaine sat the clothing down on the bed and grabbed a long sleeved shirt from one of the dresser drawers. He turned to Kurt with a shy look on his face.

"I um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay here with me. Just for a little while, so we could get to know eachother maybe? I have a food stash in my dorm and you looked kind of upset when we were in the showers. I just...I really like you Kurt."

"Like me...but you don't even know me Blaine."

"And we can fix that! Tonight! I don't want to creep you out and I totally respect that you have a girlfriend-" Kurts face twisted into a confused expression at the mention of a girlfriend.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend...what on earth gave you that idea?" Blaine stopped rambling about hot chocolate and tripping when Kurt started talking. An unreadable expression came over his face before a grin took over.

"Well, see, just more of a reason to get to know eachother." Kurt couldn't deny that Blaine was persistent. It was kind of cute and, Kurt really did want to get to know Blaine. Kurt didn't have a lot of friends anymore so, when someone like Blaine comes along he can't just let him get away. Blaine already knows part of his story, what's the harm in telling him the rest?

"Okay...I guess I could stay here for a little while."

"Really?" And there's that hopefullness again, taking over Blaines face and making Kurt blush. He nods and Blaines smile widens.

"Can I borrow some clothes though? I'm freezing..." and with that, Kurt and Blaine settled into a comfortable night.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Kurt! Where were you last night?" Jeff called from across the cafeteria. He watched Kurt enter, wearing his uniform and carrying his bag. Jeff had waited up in their dorm room for a while, waiting for Kurt to come back form the showers so they could talk. He had heard Kurt sing softly all week and, was going to talk to him about joining the Warblers. Kurt hadn't made a whole lot of friends at Dalton yet and, joining the Warblers was probably the best way to do just that.

Kurt walked over to his table, and sat down across form him and Nick. A small blush covered his face, no doubt a result of Jeff yelling across the cafeteria. Kurt grabbed an apple form the fruit bowl in the center of the table and bit into it. Jeff watched him, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of chewing Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow toward him.

"Is there any particular reason while you're staring at me?" Kurt asked, setting his apple down.

"You never answered my question Kurty! Where were you last night?"

"I spent the night in Blaine's room. We ended up talking for a while and fell asleep." he responded with a shrug. Jeff saw Nick smile a little out of the corner of his eye, and Jeff couldn't contain his own grin.

"All you two did was talk?"

"Yes...and we watched a movie at some point." Kurt picked his apple back up, not paying any mind to the too-wide smiles on his and Nick's faces. Jeff felt Nicks hand squeeze his under the table, and they shared a quick look. Blaine had spent the better part of the week talking about Kurt so, them spending the night together was definitely a step in the right direction.

As if on cue, Blaine entered the cafeteria and walked straight over to Kurt. Taking the seat next to him, Blaine gave a quick greeting to everyone at the table and began conversing with Kurt. Jeff watched them together. Kurt was quieter than Blaine but, seemed to enjoy his prescence all the same. Blaine would make wild hand gestures, making sure he did everything to keep Kurts attention. Occasionally a small giggle would escape Kurt, or he'd take the story over for a little while. They balanced each other out, and Jeff couldn't help but wrap an arm around Nick and snuggle closer to him as he watched the obvious chemistry between the boys.

"You're thinking babe, are you okay?" Nick whispered into his ear, welcoming the sudden affection.

"Yeah," Jeff whispered back, "I'm actually really okay." Nick gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and Jeff twined their fingers together.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt stood outside the two big oak doors that led to the Warblers reahearsal room. After spending the night becoming pretty much best friends with Blaine, Kurt was completely ready to move on in his life. His old glee club deserted him, save for Puck, and Blaine helped him lose some of the walls he's built around himself over the past few months. From what he's heard, the Warblers were wonderful and Kurt missed singing more than he missed wearing his Doc Martens everyday.

He pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text to Puck, then he took a deep breath and opened the doors. The rehearsal room was filled with boys talking, and in the middle of the back wall there was a table with three chairs. Kurt recognized many of the boys from his various classes, and he felt some of his nerves ebbing away. Blaine caught his eye from the corner of the room and sent him a quick smile and thumbs up before getting the attention of the three boys around the table.

Everyone began to quiet down once the table was filled, and Kurt watched as one of the boys banged a gavel. Kurt remained standing and felt Jeff give him a light pat on the back as he took his seat.

"Quiet everyone, we have a new member auditioning. Please state your name to the council, and begin your song whenever you're ready." said the boy with the gavel, his face was stern but polite and Kurt saw the other two council members shoot him an encouraging smile.

He took a cassette out from his pocket and handed it to Nick, who went over to the CD player and waited for Kurts cue. With a deep breath he introduced himself and gave a nod of his head toward Nick.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..."_

**Kurt's happy! **

**Let me know how you guys felt about this chapter.**

**Your reviews make me so happy, and all of you are wonderful.**

**Thank you so much**

**(and now I shall go watch Russel Fish for the millionth time)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey guys! First things first, thank you all so much for your reviews, story favorites, and story alerts. It means a lot to me that you've all stuck with me through this. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but, life just kind of got in the way. I'm in the process of moving (woo!), just got hired on at Kings Island (Cincinnati love! WHO DEY?), and things of that nature. These past few months have also been rather hectic in my Creative Writing class. I had to write 2 plays and 4 stories by exams, which are next week. However, I am done with all of my work as far as I know and decided to celebrate with a new chapter! I move around the first week of June so, once I get settled down, I will hopefully go back to updateing regularly. Also, my birthday was May 1st! Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warnings: **General warnings, the same as chapters 1 & 2.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Spongebob.

0o0o0o0o

Blaine was floating on cloud nine. Kurt and him had become close to best friends, his performance of 'Bills, Bills, Bills' in the lastWarblers rehearsal had receieved lots of praise, and his favorite brand of hair gel was on sale this week. Life was pretty good in his opinion, and it was about to get even better. Valentines Day was next week, and Blaine had a plan forming in his head. See, Blaine was what you'd call a hopeless romantic. The thought of Valentines Day made him giddy with the knowledge that you had free reign to shout your undying love to someone from the highest rooftops and no one would think you were a crazy mental escapee.

Everywhere Blaine went, even the halls of Dalton Academy, hearts and cupids dangled from the ceilings. Little puffs of pink and red were stationed everywhere and gave the snowy landscape of Ohio a warm and colorful feeling. Blaine had already purchased a pack of Valentines cards for his fellow Warblers, complete with pixie sticks and glitter tattoos with Spongebob characters on them (and maybe Kurt's had an extra tattoo of Spongebob holding a giant heart shaped Krabby Patty but that's not important right now). He was armed and ready for Valentines Day.

"Okay, I'm all for flair but these Valentines decorations are just tacky. I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?" Blaine's thought process was interrupted by Kurt, who was holding a plushie of two puppy dogs cuddling on an oversized heart. They had just entered the Lima Bean for their mandatory after rehearsal coffee, another thing that they both had in common was their need for caffeine. In all honesty, Blaine was proud of Kurt for keeping his response PG instead of ripping the decorations to shreds with a string of profanities.

"It's clearly puppy love! It's cute, come on." Blaine replied, handing the plushie back to Kurt while pressing the heart shaped 'LOVE ME' button by the puppies feet. A kissing sound and a high pitched 'I love you!' was heard and it took all Blaine had to not melt on the spot and buy one of those for every Warbler too. Kurt made a face like he was sick and Blaine countered it with an exclamation of, "See, adorable!."

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." Kurt said, throwing the toy back into its place in the shelf. Blaine wouldn't give up though, Kurt needed some puppy love in his life and he was determined to give it to him. He'd only found out snippits of Kurts life at McKinley and still didn't know the full story behind the scars on Kurts wrists but, from what Blaine could tell, he had had it pretty hard the past few years. So, it was understandable for Kurt to be a little bitter about the prospect of everyone loving eachother for one day out of the year.

"Not true, people have been celebrating Valentines Day for centuries and, call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

"Really?" Kurt looked at him as though he was questioning Blaines sanity.

"I just think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody, 'I'm in love with you!'." Blaine may have said that last part directly to Kurt with his arms open wide but, he was just making an example. Besides, Kurt was to busy glaring at all of the deocrations to even notice.

"I just really hate the color red." Kurt said, in a soft and harsh voice. Blaine was ready to start his spiel about how he had big plans for this Valentines day when he heard Kurts response.

"Why?" he asked in a concerned voice, hoping he wasn't scaring Kurt off. Occasionally something like this would happen, they would be idly chatting when a word or phrase would cause Kurt to relay a bit of his past to him. Blaine both loved and hated these moments. He was given the chance to comfort Kurt and know more about him but, it pained him to think of all of the shit Kurt endured.

"Red means lockers...letterman jackets...blood." he replied, his voice still distant and rough. A few seconds of silence passed as Blaine thought of what to do and, before he could take action, they had stepped up to the cashier, who asked for their order. Kurt went to speak but, Blaine stopped him before it got any further.

"A medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha for this guy and, maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies with me." Blaine said, a charming and teasing smile on his face. The cupid cookie had the least amount of red on it and, it seemed like the best way to bring Kurt back from where ever he had drifted too. If anything, Blaine'll get a speech about how sugary the cookie was and how it will go straight to Kurt's ass. A health speech is better than bad memories in his opinion.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, a little bewildered but returning back to himself.

"Of course I do" Blaine replied nonchalantly, as if Kurts coffee order was something everyone should know like the ABCs or the lyrics to the 'Conjunction Junction' song from grade school.

"Don't count on me learning yours, Elvis." and Kurt was back, to his defensive yet somewhat normal self. Blaine smiled and pulled out his wallet, stopping Kurt from reaching into his pocket.

"Don't even bother dummy, it's on me." he handed the cashier the first double digit bill he found, somewhat distracted by the rare and flustered look on Kurts face. "Keep the change" he rambled and grabbed Kurts wrist, leading him over to the pick up station.

"You didn't have to do that Blaine." Kurt looked away from Blaines face, and kept his eyes firmly attatched the the machines and cups being used by the employees.

"Oh, but I did."

"Why?"

"Because, you need some Valentines cheer in your life." Blaine smiled and blew a small handful of silver heart confetti he found laying on the counter onto Kurt.

"Oh great, my fairy gaymother has come to my rescue." Kurt deadpanned, swatting the sparkles from his clothes with an unamused face.

"Indeed he has! Unfortunately, Dalton curfew is at 10." Blaine chuckled and grabbed their order before leading him over to a table in the back. It sat directly under a cupid decoration with the arrow pointed directly at Kurt. This Valentines Day looked like it was going to be his best yet. "To Valentines Day!" Blaine raised his cup up and a small smile emerged on Kurts face.

"To fairy gaymothers" and with that, they enjoyed the afternoon.

0o0o0o0o0o

Puck was sitting in one of his classes, twirling his pencil, and looking for something to capture his interest. His teacher was going on about some war or whatever that Puck couldn't give a rats ass about. More often than not, he found his eyes drifting over to Lauren Zizes. Ever since she joined glee club and rocked his world in that janitors closet, he couldn't seem to get her off of his mind. She was the only one in that damn glee club that didn't have some bone to pick with Kurt after everything that went down. She may not have been a part of the group when everything went down, but she still understood what a bunch of dickwads everyone else being.

Not to mention, Lauren Zizes was a total and complete bad ass.

Lauren turned, probably sensing his gaze on her, and Puck immediantly looked down at his paper in front of him. He gave it a few seconds before taking a chance and looking back over at Lauren when something caught his eye. Over in the corner of the room, a small bouquet of roses and tinsel hearts sat in a red vase. _That's right, _Puck thought, _Valentines Day is next week!_ This was perfect! Puck could be all romantic and shit for Lauren without seeming like a lovestruck idot. It was Valentines Day! Anything and everything is allowed with no questioning of someones badassness.

But, what would someone like Lauren want? Puck wasn't about to try his usual, "Breadstix and Backseat" deal on her. He was going to do this right, and he was going to make it count. Puck knew one thing for sure though, he wouldn't be able to do this alone. He went through a quick mental list of the people who could and would help him...unfortunately his list of people that would help him was devastatingly short. He could always threaten JewFro into coming up with something but, Puck didn't feel like going that route this time. And then it hit him, Kurt!

Kurt may not be the most romantically inclined person right now but, he was one hell of a planner. Puck heard all the stories of his Power Rangers getting married and re-married every other day. Kurt had also seen a lot of musicals and movies so, he has to have some sort of grasp on this right? Besides, Puck had been wanting to visit Gay Hogwarts for a little while now. He could pop in, intimidate some kids to make sure no one was messing with his boy, see how the Garblers were doing since Kurt had been made a member, and hang out with Princess like old times. He reached for his phone to give Kurt a heads up but, decided against it. Why not just surprise him? This was probably the best plan Puck had had in a long time!

Puck wasn't in the mood to deal with the assholes of Glee Club so, he just decided he was going to leave after this class. He always ditched math anyway and this way, he'd make it up to Westerville by the time Dalton let out. Kurt had mentioned that there were no rehearsals on Wednesdays so, Puck had all afternoon and most of the evening to chill with his best friend.

The bell rang and Puck sprung out of seat, heading to the door with a bounce in his step. Lauren shot him a weird look and he just smiled back, sending a quick wink her way. He stopped at his locker and through his book inside and grabbed his keys. Slamming it closed and making his way out to the parking lot, he thanked god that none of the glee members stopped him on his escape. Climbing into his truck, Puck turned on the radio and sang along as he pulled out of the lot and onto the road that lead towards the highway.

0o0o0o0o0

Blaine followed Kurt out of their last class, talking about songs the Warblers could sing for their Valentines Day rehearsal. Blaine could tell Kurt was doing his best to listen and be supportive but, every now and then a sour look would over take his face. So, Blaine attempted to steer the conversation in another direction when he noticed that Kurt was leading them to the front hall.

"Why are we going out the front doors? The dorms are closer to the side doors." Blaine asked, still trailing behind Kurt who was gliding down the twirling steps.

"I have to stop by the office really fast. The principal likes to get weekly reports from me to see how I'm settling in and, I've kind of been 'forgetting' about them." Kurt replied, sounding like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Oh, that's cool. I'll just wait outside and walk you back to your dorm afterwards." They stepped off the stairs and turned down the hallway that fed off into the main lobby. As they crossed through the archway, Blaine saw a man leaning against the recpetions desk. He was wearing a sweatshirt and ripped jeans, and was dark skinned with a mohawk on his head. Most of these things were in direct violation of the Dalton appearance policy, and Blaine was about to mention that to Kurt when he was cut off.

"Puck!" Kurt squeeled, and ran towards the mysterious man a few feet away.

"Princess!" The man, Blaine figured his name was 'Puck', replied. He opened his arms and Kurt dove right in, with no hesitation at all. Blaine stood, dumbstruck and awkward as Kurt and this 'Puck' embraced. Blaine hasn't even been able to put his arm around Kurts shoulder let alone _hug him _without Kurt tenseing and building up his walls in some way. But this...man just waltzs in with his mohawk and ripped jeans and Kurts jumping into his arms!

Oh no. Oh god, what if this is Kurts boyfriend? Blaine looked back over at the couple and Kurt was still cuddled in the mans arms, talking softly and excitedly. Kurt was smiling, his whole face was just lit up and he was smiling. Actually smiling! Not the occasional small and timid smile Blaine sometimes got, but a full blown 'I'm so happy right now nothing can stop me!' smile! This was going to ruin his Valentines Day plans! This was going to ruin everything! Kurt seemed to have completely forgotten he was there and, Blaine had half a mind to just walk away and let the two lovebirds be. But then, he remembered something. He remembered Serena.

When Blaine had seen Kurt hugging Serena outside the dorm building, he had jumped straight to the conclusion that they were dating and that he had no chance in hell with someone like Kurt. But later on, after the shower incident, Kurt had explained that Serena was just a friend and something like a private nurse to help him cope with all of the change. This guy didn't exactly look like a nurse but, perhaps there was some sort of reason as to why him and Kurt were practically entangled in each other.

Blaine couldn't stand not being a part of this any longer, and he softly cleared his throat to gather the attention of both Kurt and Mohawk guy. He extended his hand out to the boy, and put on his best show smile.

"Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm a friend of Kurts." he said, voice somewhat strained at having to label himself as 'friend' and nothing more. The guy looked at his hand for a second and pulled an arm free from Kurt, before shaking it with an almost too painful grip.

"Sup man, the names Puck." Blaine took all he had to not flinch under the tight hold on his hand, and breathed a soft sigh of relief when it was finally released from the hold. Kurt let himself out Pucks grip and went back over to stand by Blaine.

"Blaine helped me around the school when I first came...and refuses to leave even though I can navigate my way fairly well now." Kurt teased, face still lit up with a smile. If Blaine wasn't so jealous of this Puck character for putting that smile on Kurts face he would've been over joyed at seeing it. But, instead, he was clenching his fists in his pockets in an attempt to work out what was going on.

"I just want to make sure he's okay. This school can turn into a maze pretty fast if you're not careful." he chuckled, still smiling at Puck. Although he was secretly glad that Kurt had chosen him to stand next to. _Score one for Blaine, Zero for Mohawk. _

"That's good that you're looking out for him, makes me feel a little better to know Princess has someone to look to when he's here." Princess? They have pet names? Blaine was two steps from fainting if it weren't for the dapper and gentlemanly side of his brain taking over.

"Really, it's my pleasure. Kurt's a great friend and wonderful to talk to." he replied, chancing a glance at Kurt. He had calmed down since the excitement of Puck arriving but, a wide closed mouth smile still remained on his face. _Why can't I get him to smile like that? _Blaine thought, sadly. Kurt was beautiful when he smiled, even more so than he already was! And then, Blaine heard Kurt laugh. Puck was talking about something and waving his arms over exaggeratedly and he was making Kurt laugh!

Kurts laugh sounded like bells, and it filled Blaine with warm fuzzies all around. But then those fuzzies turned to dead weights when he remembered that Kurt was laughing at Puck and not something Blaine had told him. He looked so happy, for the first time since he's been at Dalton, Blaine finally saw all of the tension leave Kurts shoulders. And, it killed him for not being able to do that.

"Hey, Blaine dude, it was super nice to meet you but do you mind if I steal Kurt for the afternoon? It's been a while since I've seen him and I have a favor to ask." Puck said, reaching over to wrap an arm around Kurts waist. Blaine let his eyes drift to that arm and then back up to Kurts happy face.

"It's perfectly fine with me, but I'm pretty sure Kurt is the one you should be asking this." he replied, breathing a bit heavier than he had been a few seconds ago.

"Of course Puck! I miss you so much!" Kurt said, not even bothering to pause or really think about what Blaine said. "I'll see you later Blaine!"

"Thanks again for looking out for my boy, Blaine. I'll bring him back in one piece." Puck joked.

"I would hope so! Have fun Kurt, and it was nice meeting you too Puck." Blaine replied, and all to soon they had walked out of the main doors. Leaving Blaine standing alone in the grand foyer, with his heart clenching. Sighing, he turned around and made his way back up the stairs and over to the side doors that led to the dorm buildings. Even if this man wasn't Kurts boyfriend, he was a hell of a lot closer to him than Blaine could ever hope to be.

Digging into his pocket, Blaine pulled out his cell phone and clicked on a number that was just put into his cell phone the other day while out buying last minute non-red Valentines cards.

"Hey, Jeremiah! It's Blaine...I was wondering if you were still up for that coffee?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt sat in the Warblers choir room, leaning over onto the arm rest half asleep. He had spent pretty much the entire evening out with Puck, helping him plan out his Valentines Day gift to Lauren Zizes. He barely made it back in time for curfew and, when he did, he remembered the stack of homework he had to do that was supposed to be handed in tomorrow. Regardless, Kurt was overjoyed to have finally seen Puck again after what seems like forever.

He felt kind of bad for Blaine though. Kurt was so distracted by Puck showing up at Dalton that he didn't even think twice about ditching Blaine on their after school Lima Bean trip. And, to make matters worse, Blaine had been incredibly distant today. Sure, the little hobbit sometimes got a little over enthusiastic about Katy Perry singles and disco but, he was really starting to grow on Kurt. The shower incident had forced Kurt to let down so many walls in front of Blaine and he had no energ to build them back up. So, Kurt let him in.

He'd spent most of the day trying to get Blaine to hold a conversation with him so he could properly apologize for his behaviour yesterday, and invite Blaine on a 3-way friend date so him and Puck could get closer. But Blaine had been annoyingly stubborn and Kurt was starting to forget why he even gave a flying fuck about it.

At that moment, the gavel banged and Kurt was jolted from his attempt at a quick power nap. Wes started the meeting off with a ramble about what the Warblers stood for and why they were there, then he turned the floor over to Blaine who, Kurt noticed, was sitting on the opposite side of the room as him. Kurts heart did a sad little flutter at this realization and he tried to push it down and away as he prepared to listen to what Blaine had to say.

"Fellow Warblers, simply put, I'm in love." and holy shit what was that spark of fire that just rose through Kurt? It took him a second to place it...it was jealousy. Kurt didn't even bother to surpress this because he was listening intently to Blaines every word to find out who the fuck this guy was. "I'm not really good at talking about my feelings, I'm much better singing them. But, still, I could use a little help. Which is why I am asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song...off campus."

Well that just set the entire choir room in dissaray for some reason and Kurt barely caught a story about 1972 and Warblers getting plowed. There was blood rushing through his ears and he was sitting ramrod straight, his eyes boring into Blaine with one eyebrow raised. Why hadn't he told Kurt about this person? Obviously whoever this guy was and Blaine were getting pretty serious if he claimed was in love with him. But then Kurt remembered how he hadn't had a chance to really explain his friendship with Puck during his angry ramblings and explanations of McKinley. Maybe they just...weren't as close as Kurt thought they were. Which really sucked because Blaine was about the only person other than Jeff that Kurt could had gotten close with.

"Will everybody just shut the fuck up and listen to what Blaine has to say?" Kurt growled, as the other Warblers begin to voice their objections to Blaines request even louder. The room grew silent and Blaine looked at Kurt, his mouth halfway open in shock. "Well are you going to continue? We have songs to practice doo-wopping for." That seemed to shake Blaine back to his speech, and he began pacing the room slowly.

"I know what I'm asking for is a lot but, it would mean so much to me."

"And where, exactly, would this performance take place?" Wes asked, hand still clutching his precious gavel.

"At the Gap, at the North Hills mall. I like to call it, the Warbler Gap Attack." _Sweet jesus...way to be original Anderson. _Kurt thought, surrpressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why the Gap?" Jeff asked, shifting his eyes between Blaine and Kurt.

"The guy that I like is the junior manager." Blaine replied, a grin on his face.

Kurt just found another reason to hate this fucking holiday...and the Gap.

0o0o0o0o0o

**So! Here's Valentines Day Part 1! I hope you all enjoyed it :D**

**I dearly missed writing this fic and I missed all of you! So please, drop a review and let me know what you thought this time around. **

**Part 2 will hopefully be up right before I move, or right after. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and bringing this story to where it is today.**

**I love you guys! (interwebz hugs)**


End file.
